<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Girl by Endless_Zero</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483775">Good Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endless_Zero/pseuds/Endless_Zero'>Endless_Zero</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tokyo Ghoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A/B/O, Alpha Juuzou Suzuya, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Torture, Juuzouisnotdoingtheraping, Knotting, Light BDSM, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omegaverse, Original Character(s), Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scent Kink, Smut, Torture, Virginity Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:34:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endless_Zero/pseuds/Endless_Zero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nanako is a young omega girl with a past similar to Juuzou's. When the alpha rescues her at the auction after defeating Big Madam, both of their worlds change forever. Juuzou has come a long way from the person he used to be, but he feels his sanity slipping when it comes to Nanako. What happens when he finds himself wanting to possess his subordinate in mind, body, and soul? Will she still accept him then?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Suzuya Juuzou/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Second Chance at Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone! I've written a lot but this is the first fic I have ever posted, so be kind. This story is sweet, but also very explicit. There may be triggering elements such as rape and abuse. This is a character insert and follows the events of Tokyo Ghoul:Re after the auction raid. Timelines may be a bit muddled and some things have been added/removed to fit the theme of the story. This first chapter is short and serves as a sort of prologue. This IS an omegaverse story, meaning things from the actual Tokyo Ghoul universe have been altered to fit that dynamic. </p><p>Sexual content warnings apply to later chapters.</p><p>Also, side note: I am aware that in Tokyo Ghoul, Juuzou is horribly injured by Big Madam in ways that may make it difficult or impossible for him to have sex, but for the sake of this story and my love of Juuzou, let's pretend that didn't happen! Enjoy!</p><p>I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or any of the characters therein.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>The cold floor beneath her cheek. The sound of dripping water behind her. The smell of blood. Hers? Probably. Darkness. Mama left her alone in the dark again. Nanako trembled against the cement floor. Why was she here again? Oh right. Mama would bring her to these auctions sometimes.</p><p>Mama would hurt her, slice her open and stick things in her wounds. Sometimes she would burn her or break her bones or use some sick device that would grind away at her flesh. Today, it was large needles. Mama had lost a bid and when that happened, she would often come in and take out her frustrations on Nanako’s battered body.</p><p>That was the whole reason she was brought to these. There were rooms in this sick building specifically for this purpose. Rooms where ghouls could keep their ‘pets’ while they had their fun. Nanako attempted to move, wincing in pain at the needles that stuck out of her skin.</p><p>They were scattered over different areas of her body, each about an inch deep inside of her. Mama had removed her shirt and stabbed them into her stomach and the soft flesh of her left breast. Was she going to die this time? She always wondered that. If this torture session would be her last. She’d lost hope of ever being rescued. She would die as the plaything to a twisted ghoul.</p><p>She vaguely registered screaming. Whose screams were they? Ghouls? Humans? Was the ground shaking? Nanako tried to sit up but couldn’t. Her strength was giving out. A tremor shook the room and now she was certain she hadn’t imagined it. What in the world was happening?</p><p>She stared into the darkness. Watching. Waiting. Something was happening. Something big. After a while, the tremors stopped and so did the screams. Then, a new blood curdling scream came over a loudspeaker. A man. It sounded like he was being tortured. The screams went on for several minutes before stopping abruptly.</p><p>Nanako didn’t know what to make of it. Was the auction coming under attack? She heard footsteps. Loud, fast ones. They would stop every so often and what sounded like doors being thrown open, or kicked off their hinges, could be heard. They were closing in. She heard the door to a room near her being forced open and shortly after, her own.</p><p>Light assaulted her vision as the large metal door was forcefully pried open and slammed against the wall. Someone was standing there, their silhouette visible to her but through the darkness and the loss of blood, her vision was hazy, and she couldn’t make out much more. The scent of an alpha hung heavy in the air. She’d been around alphas plenty. Mama was an alpha, after all. But this scent was different, pleasant even, and it made her perk up slightly despite her broken and battered state.</p><p> The person approached her and she could vaguely make out a large weapon in their hands. Was this it? She was going to be killed now?</p><p>The weapon retracted and she watched as the person placed it into a box and then knelt down beside her. Their face leaned in close to hers. The light was behind them so she still couldn’t make out any features.</p><p>“Hey… are you alive?” came a voice. It was soft. Gentle. It was male, but it sounded almost too lovely to belong to an alpha. She thought the voice was pretty. She tried to speak, but her throat was so dry all that escaped her was a strained choking sound.</p><p>“You’re really beat up, huh?” the voice continued. “I can’t take you anywhere with these things sticking out of you or I could push them in farther by accident. Don’t want to stab into anything vital… so I have to pull them out, okay?” The way he said it was so casual and matter of fact. He continued to speak to her as he pulled the needles from her skin, as if trying to soothe her. Nanako thought all alphas were aggressive and domineering. He was different, somehow. “There are medics downstairs. You’ve lost a lot of blood and you’ll lose more once these come out. But you’re going to be okay.”</p><p>Nanako flinched when one of the needles in her left breast was carefully extracted. Pain. It was so painful. She thought she was growing used to it, and she was, but there was only so much she could take. She cried out softly and the hand removing the needles stopped momentarily before continuing on. She felt something thrown over her. A blanket? A jacket?</p><p>He hooked one arm under her knees and the other wrapped around her shoulders and she was lifted up and carried out of the room. He was strong and fast, his footsteps swift even with her added weight. Nanako’s eyes adjusted to the light finally and she peeked up at his face. A boy with pitch black hair and eyes the color of blood. Those blood red orbs peered back at her from the corner of his eye and a small smile curved his lips. Small red stitches adorned the right side of his lower lip and beneath his right eye. More descended down the front of his neck. Who was he? He made her feel at ease somehow.</p><p>“You don’t have to see her anymore. She’s gone.”</p><p>Nanako’s eyes widened at his words. She knew he was talking about mama. The woman had brought her nothing but pain and suffering so why… why was she crying? The boy’s eyes narrowed, and all emotion disappeared from his face as the girl cried in his arms. If anyone understood her right now, it was him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Place to Call Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No spicy scenes yet. Sorry! They're coming, I promise! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Juuzou looked over the paperwork in his hand intently, his fingers twiddling with one of the red bobby pins adorning his jet-black hair. He hummed to himself, tilting his head to the side.</p><p>“Well? Do you recognize her?” Haise asked. Juuzou stared a bit longer.</p><p>“No. I’m positive I never saw her while I was in captivity. Big Madam must have acquired her after I was rescued.”</p><p>The girl’s name was Nanako Ayanami. She was held captive and tortured by Big Madam, just like Juuzou. She had no recollection of how long she was there. She didn’t even know what year it was when she was captured. Whole sections of her memory were blacked out. Juuzou’s eyes narrowed. Self-preservation. He rescued Nanako from Big Madam when they went undercover at the auction. He had been looking for ghouls and found a human instead.</p><p>He knew that look in her eyes the moment he saw her. It was the same look he had in his own eyes when he sometimes caught a glimpse of his own reflection back then. Juuzou chewed his lower lip thoughtfully. Those needles were deep, and she’d lost a lot of blood. He was surprised she lived.</p><p>“I hear they’re pairing her up with you,” Haise said thoughtfully.</p><p>Haise had been mentoring the girl temporarily while the CCG figured out where to put her. She decided to attend the academy after being rescued. Her scores were exceptional, almost as high as Juuzou’s were when he graduated. She was guaranteed things such as housing and anything else she needed to reintegrate into society after being held prisoner by ghouls, but she chose to work for the CCG, rather than simply accept their aid.</p><p>Haise’s gentle and nurturing nature made him the best choice as a mentor for both the Quinx squad, and for the broken girl. She’d been staying at the chateau for several weeks and in that time, her mental and physical state had improved considerably. Now that her time at the academy was over, the CCG wanted to pair her up with Juuzou.</p><p>“Yeah. I got the notice.”</p><p>“Isn’t it a little early to be throwing her into Suzuya squad?” Haise asked, concerned for the young girl.</p><p>“Mmmm…” Juuzou leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling. “Her scores are high, so she’s smart. I think she’ll get the hang of it. I won’t throw her into battle right away, silly~!” he responded in a singsong voice and smirked childishly at Haise who smiled back at his eccentric superior.</p><p>“That’s… not the only thing I’m worried about, though,” Haise continued, grey eyes narrowing. Juuzou eyed the part of the girl’s profile that clearly stated ‘Omega’ in bold letters. He knew that’s where Haise was going with this.</p><p>“Yonebayashi is an Omega, right? It’s not a big deal.”</p><p>“Yes, but Yonebayashi is also a Quinx. She’s physically much stronger and able to take on the burdens of being an investigator. There are no other omegas at the CCG. We’re all either alphas or betas.”</p><p>“Mmmm… I don’t really believe in that. Why can’t an omega do the same things we can?” Juuzou questioned casually. He wasn’t stupid. He knew exactly what being an omega entailed. They were physically much weaker than alphas or betas. On top of that, they had to deal with their heat cycles once a month. Because of this, omegas were often denied employment in certain professions.</p><p>The Omega Rights Act, which was passed recently now prevented employers from discriminating against them. As such, even the CCG was looking to hire more omegas in order to even out their numbers and make them seem pro equality for the sake of public projection. However, most omegas were drawn to less strenuous pastimes and opted for office professions. Nanako was different. She wanted to work on the frontlines as an investigator. Her written and physical exam score reports showed her ranking even higher than some alphas. She showed promise. If she worked hard, she could be just as much an asset to his team as any of its other members.</p><p>“No that’s… not what I mean,” Haise said. “First of all, Suzuya squad takes on very dangerous missions, and she will be pitted against powerful ghouls right out of the box. She’s fought in my squad, but I’ve made sure she’s gone against no higher than a B rated ghoul. She’s still learning. And…” Haise paused and Juuzou watched him curiously, waiting for him to continue. “Nanako hasn’t… gone into heat… yet…” Haise trailed off, feeling suddenly a bit awkward.</p><p>“What!?” Juuzou shouted, suddenly taking much more interest in the conversation. Nanako was eighteen. Omegas usually had their first heat cycles by fifteen or sixteen years old. “That means…”</p><p>“Right. We can’t give hormone suppressants to an omega who hasn’t had their first heat cycle. That’s why I’m concerned.” This complicated things. Juuzou began to chew his lip. “Suzuya squad is all alphas. There isn’t even a beta among you. At least if she went into heat in my squad, Yonebayashi, Mutsuki or Shirazu could look after her because they wouldn’t react to it and she would be fine. There is no one in your squad who can care for her. The CCG might as well be throwing her into a cage with a pack of wild wolves”</p><p>Juuzou’s expression turned serious as he considered the facts.</p><p>“Why would they approve this?”</p><p>“The only ones who should know about her delayed heat are the doctor and myself. He’s legally not permitted to give out any information about his patients and the only reason I know is because Nanako told me. She thought that it was pertinent information considering I am an alpha who was assigned as her mentor. Omegas are not obligated to give out information like that, even to their employers. I’m sure she’d be mortified to know that I’m telling you, but you need to know. This new omega equality thing is great, but there are still things to consider when pairing them up with alphas.”</p><p>Juuzou was clearly lost in thought. Haise could see the gears turning. He admired Juuzou as his superior, but also as a person. Juuzou was highly intelligent, quick witted, and very cunning. His prowess on the battlefield was unmatched by almost anyone besides Arima. He was amazing as he was kind. He’d been a good friend ever since Haise came to the CCG. He didn’t see him perturbed very often, and this was one of those rare times.</p><p>“Well, this is kinda disturbing,” he said in his usual carefree tone, belying the concern he was feeling towards the situation.</p><p>“The best thing that I can say is if you even smell a hint of her going into heat, call me and I will send her and Yonebayashi somewhere until it passes. She’ll need someone to care for her and if she stays in your home then…” Haise gulped and Juuzou nodded his understanding.</p><p>“Right. And after that, she can be put on suppressants and we won’t have to worry about it anymore!” he said with a grin.</p><p>Suppressants didn’t stop heats entirely. Nothing could do that. What they <em>did</em> do, was allow the omega to continue on as normal and their pheromones not to be released, preventing throwing any alphas into rut. Normally, an omega would be rendered bedridden during this time and the proximity of an alpha would spell trouble.</p><p>The suppressants needed to be taken after the omega’s first heat cycle, and they had to be continuously taken daily for them to continue to work properly. A monthly heat cycle could be detrimental to an omega’s career. Juuzou sighed.</p><p>“Right. I’ll just call you, then,” he agreed.</p><p>He studied the girl’s picture in her file. She looked like she was happy. A stark contrast to when he first saw her. He remembered the dark circles around her eyes, her messy and blood matted black hair. Her hair looked smooth and silky in the picture. It was long and contrasted with her pale skin, similar to his own. Her time spent with Haise’s squad must have brought some emotion back to her big blue eyes. Shinohara was the one who helped Juuzou regain his humanity. This girl was just like him. That was why he was being paired with her. The director thought that he would be a good partner for her considering their similar situations. He felt drawn to her in a way. Someone who truly understood him. Someone who lived through mama’s torture and had to find their way again.</p><p>Her status as an omega meant very little to him. All that mattered was that she was a promising candidate to join his squad and that she could endure the rigorous training he would put her through. He had to wonder though… was it really okay to put an omega, whether on suppressants or not, into an all alpha squad? The risk seemed high to him. Not that they knew that she couldn’t take her suppressants, but she had to be aware of the dangers too.</p><p>“Well, I’ll be bringing her to the meeting tomorrow. I think that this will actually be good for you, as well.”</p><p>“For me?” Juuzou questioned, red eyes going wide.</p><p>“Well, sure! It will probably be nice having someone around who is so similar to you. She’s been hurt a lot. She’s really broken, and I think that both of you could just use a friend. She’s made friends with everyone in my squad, but still has a hard time opening up. Besides… she talks all the time about working with the investigator who saved her!” Haise said with a grin.</p><p>Juuzou took pause. He had friends. Haise, Shinohara, Akira, the other members of his squad… But what did it truly mean to be friends with someone? Was there something deeper to it? How close did he actually let these people get? How much did they actually know about him?</p><p>Nanako looked up to him as the person who saved her life, nothing more. Perhaps he was simply still struggling to understand human emotions, but he failed to see how something like that could translate over to a deeper connection. Haise stood from his seat.</p><p>“Well, I need to be getting back to the chateau.” He bowed respectfully. “Please… take good care of her when she comes to live with you. She’s important to all of us.”</p><p>“Of course,” Juuzou said kindly. With that, Haise left the room and Juuzou to his thoughts. This was sure to be interesting, at the very least.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>XIIIXIIIXIII</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Juuzou was late to the meeting… again. Everyone usually expected it by now. The other investigators all sat patiently around the table. Nanako felt out of place. She huddled slightly closer to Haise who smiled down at her.</p><p>“It’s going to be okay. Don’t worry.”</p><p>Haise was always kind and he calmed her nerves a little. She had only ever seen Juuzou once when he rescued her, and now he was going to be her new squad leader and mentor, that meant she would be spending a substantial amount of time with him. They would live in the same quarters with the other squad members and go on missions together.</p><p>Nanako’s time at the academy was uneventful, yet nerve wracking. She’d spent so long in that ghoul torture chamber that she had to be integrated back into society. She’d been going to therapy and Haise had helped her socialize, but it was hard being surrounded by so many people all the time, and especially since the overwhelming majority of people in the CCG were alphas. She felt looked down on, like she had to constantly prove her worth to them. But the people and even the alphas she’d met in the Quinx squad were all very kind and welcoming, especially Haise. These people weren’t going to hurt her. She was safe here. Saiko peeked out from the other side of Haise and grinned at her. She was the only other omega in all of the CCG at the moment.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Nana! We’re here for you!”</p><p>Nanako smiled and nodded at her friend, trying to keep a brave face. The man at the head of the table, Hanbee Abara, was a member of Suzuya squad. He was nice enough but hadn’t said much to her. The other three squad members sat across from her and they had said hello, but now seemed engrossed in the papers they were given at the start of the meeting. So serious. She hoped they could let loose a little sometimes. The door to the meeting room flew open suddenly, startling her.</p><p>“Soooorry! I’m late again~!” rang a familiar voice. The very first thing she saw were his striking red eyes. It was him. His youthful features made her believe he was a young boy that day he rescued her, but the twenty-two-year-old who strode into the meeting room was all man. Intoxicatingly alpha. The scent inundated her nose. It was the very same scent that hung in the air on the day. She found it comforting. The members of Suzuya squad all stood at attention.</p><p>“Good afternoon, special investigator Suzuya!” they said in unison. Nanako stiffened as Juuzou's eyes landed on her and her vision was engulfed in that beautiful red. It took her breath away how intense his stare was. Beautiful. He was beautiful. Her heart thudded in her chest. Was it fear? Nervousness? Excitement? She didn’t know anymore. She gulped nervously and Haise seemed to notice her state because she felt his hand touch her shoulder reassuringly.</p><p>All of the other members of Suzuya squad sat down except for Abara. Juuzou smiled brightly at Nanako and walked directly towards her and she tensed, her hands clenching into fists beneath the table. He stopped at her side, bending at the waist so that he was closer to her level and held out his hand.</p><p>“Hello there,” he said gently. His voice just as soothing as she remembered from their first meeting. “Welcome to my squad.”</p><p> “S-sir!” She immediately stood up and took his hand. Juuzou was suddenly reminded of when Shinohara first shook his hand. He had hesitantly taken it, still unused to any contact that wasn’t hurtful. Shinohara was the first one who showed him what real kindness was. And the handshake… to him, it was like a promise. A promise that he would be there for him from that moment on. He stared down at the small, frail looking girl, her big blue eyes looking right back into his with something akin to admiration. She was his responsibility now, and this was his promise to her.</p><p>“Looking forward to working with you~!” he said sweetly and gave her a playful wink, sticking out his tongue. Nanako looked at him in surprise before a smile curved over her lips and she giggled softly. Haise had only briefly described his personality, but he was right. Juuzou was a bit… eccentric. He walked around to the other side of the table and took a seat.</p><p>“I’m a little surprised you recognize the guy since he was wearing a dress the first time you saw him!” Shirazu jabbed playfully. Nanako looked confused. She didn’t recall him wearing a dress, but she was so far gone when he found her that she wasn’t able to take in much.</p><p>“I thought he looked quite stunning in that dress!” Haise said with a grin.</p><p>“Because special investigator Suzuya always looks stunning!” Abara quipped. Everyone in the room laughed, even Juuzou. The rest of the meeting was uneventful, not that Nanako really retained much of what they were saying, like she should have been. Her eyes kept trailing across the table to Juuzou. He was looking over some paperwork as the briefing was going on. Several times, his red eyes removed themselves from the papers and locked with her blue ones and he would smile sweetly at her.</p><p>She’d look away, embarrassed. He seemed like he should be frightening. He was all stitched up and he had an air about him that would probably make most people wary. Maybe he had a screw loose, but he had a kind smile and his eyes looked at her so warmly. She felt calmed by his presence. Once the meeting was over, Juuzou and Haise spoke privately for a bit, leaving Nanako in her seat at the table.</p><p>“I leave her in your capable hands!” Haise said cheerfully with a small bow. “Be tender with her.”</p><p>Juuzou nodded. It was clear that Haise was concerned. She’d been a bit jumpy ever since she came to live with them.</p><p>“Sure!”</p><p>Shirazu, Urie, Mutsuki and Yonebayashi all huddled around Nanako to say their goodbyes. Urie seemed the least enthused, but the others were very kind.</p><p>“See ya, Nanako. I’m sure we’ll fight together with Suzuya squad soon!” Shirazu said with a toothy grin.</p><p>“Yeah! And I’m sure you can come over and have dinner with us and stuff!” Mutsuki added. Yonebayashi cried as she hugged her.</p><p>“You’re the only other omega here… It’s going to be weird without you around.”</p><p>Nanako patted her head and smiled sadly.</p><p>“I understand… trust me… but I’ll see you again soon!”</p><p>Yonebayashi sniffled and let go of Nanako, stepping back.</p><p>“Promise?”</p><p>“Promise.”</p><p>Haise walked over to them.</p><p>“Alright guys! Let’s leave Nanako to it! She’ll be alright!” He began ushering his squad out the door, leaning into Nanako’s ear as he did so. “If anything happens, call me immediately,” he whispered. The seriousness in his voice made Nanako take pause but she slowly nodded her understanding. He nodded back and smiled at her before leaving.</p><p>Meanwhile, Abara approached Juuzou and spoke softly so that Nanako wouldn’t hear.</p><p>“Sir, I’ve got a room already prepared for her at the house. And I’ve arranged that thing, as well.”</p><p>“Good. Make sure she feels at home, Abara,” Juuzou responded with a grin. The man bowed to his superior and looked over to Nanako.</p><p>“I look forward to seeing you back at home, miss Nanako!” He said kindly. Nanako nodded.</p><p>“R-right!”</p><p>Abara left with the other squad members who all bowed politely. It was just the two of them now. Juuzou turned towards Nanako and he hopped over to her. She blinked up at him.</p><p>“Na-chan! Would you like to go have dinner with me?” he asked sincerely. Nanako’s eyes widened in surprise at the nickname.</p><p>“S-sure!”</p><p>He grinned and turned to lead the way out of the building. Nanako followed closely behind him. He was trying to get her comfortable with him. He remembered that when he first came to the CCG, one of the first things Shinohara did was take him out to eat, which in retrospect, meant very little to Juuzou at the time. But it did lead the way for interesting conversations and him getting to know and eventually grow fond of Shinohara. It wasn’t until later that he realized how precious those moments with his teacher really were.</p><p>They left the building and he hummed to himself as he trotted down the street, making sure not to leave the young girl too far behind him. He would turn back periodically to make sure she was still there. She was looking around as if in awe of the city. He stopped and waited for her to catch up and then slowed his pace to remain beside her.</p><p>“Have you seen the city before?” he asked her curiously. Nanako seemed to be broken from her train of thought.</p><p>“Oh! Not really… Before I was taken by Big Madam, I had grown up in the country. I’ve seen pictures, but the city is very new to me. I didn’t get out much when I was at the academy, either.”</p><p>Juuzou’s eyes lit up.</p><p>“Oh wow! So, I’ll bet there’s a lot you want to do, then!” he exclaimed cheerfully. “We can go to the zoo! Shinohara took me to the zoo once! Oh! And we can see the Skytree! There’s a lot of tasty restaurants and cool attractions! And we can even go to a festival!”</p><p>“Uhm… who is Shinohara?” Nanako asked. Juuzou stopped in his tracks. Nanako watched him, confused. He was looking into the air, black bangs covering his eyes and he seemed to be deep in thought. Did she say something she shouldn’t have?</p><p>“We’re here!” Juuzou said suddenly as if nothing had happened. Nanako turned to see a restaurant in front of them. It looked really upscale.</p><p>“U-uhm… Suzuya-san, this looks expensive…”</p><p>“Just call me Juuzou! And it’s my treat! Don’t worry!”</p><p>“B-but…” Juuzou cut her off by grabbing her by her wrist and pulling her with him into the building. They were seated at a table upstairs by a big window. She could see the city skyline. The sun was setting, casting a pink and orange glow over the buildings. It reflected off the windows of a nearby skyscraper.</p><p>“Beautiful…” she said softly. Juuzou smiled. Nanako turned back to him and folded her hands in her lap, feeling a bit awkward. She idly wondered if she was dressed well enough for a place like this. Everyone else was wearing nice suits and elegant dresses. She was just in a black top with a white skirt that she’d worn to work that day. But Juuzou wasn’t really dressed fancy either. He wore a black blazer that was open to reveal the white button up underneath and a pair of black pants and red slippers. His suspenders peeked out from under the blazer and they were the same flashy red color as his other accessories. Maybe it wasn’t so bad after all.</p><p>“So, Na-chan… how is your combat training coming?”</p><p>“Uhm… well, they taught us a lot at the academy, and I fought ghouls with Haise and the others a few times. Haise sparred with me too… But I still feel like I have a long way to go before I’m actually any good…” she looked down at her glass of water, brows furrowed. “Especially to be on par with Suzuya squad. I heard that you guys are one of the best squads in the CCG.”</p><p>Juuzou regarded her thoughtfully.</p><p>“Well then, I guess we’ll just have to train you until you’re ready! I’ll have to teach you how to use your quinque once you get it!”</p><p>“I’d like that… What sort of quinque do you use, Suzu… Er… Juuzou?” Nanako asked, her eyes lighting up.</p><p>“Hmmm… mine is a big scythe that I named Jason! But I also fight with knives! Knives are fast and easily concealable and can be used in a pinch!”</p><p>Nanako beamed.</p><p>“You must be really strong!”</p><p>“Uh huh!” Juuzou replied with a smile, but it faded as quickly as it came and he narrowed his eyes, a sort of darkness touching his features. “Nanako… I really need to tell you… it was me and my squad who killed Big Madam.” The girl stared at him for at least a full minute, seemingly at a loss for words. She opened her mouth several times as if to say something, but the words never came. “I understand if you resent me for that,” Juuzou said finally and Nanako seemed shocked by his words.</p><p>“N-no! No… I don’t resent you. You saved my life… I never got the chance to thank you for that day. Besides… I had a feeling already that it was you who got her, anyway.” Nanako lowered her head, her long black hair splaying over the table. Juuzou blinked at her and then his face softened. “Thank you, Juuzou… if you hadn’t saved me, I’m certain I would have died that day. You have my deepest gratitude.”</p><p>“Now, now…” he said with a chuckle. “I was just doing my job!”</p><p>Their food arrived and they ate and talked until long after the sun went down. Juuzou kept checking his watch as if he were waiting for something. As they were walking home, he became silent. Nanako noticed this but didn’t press. After a while, he finally spoke again.</p><p>“You asked who Shinohara was,” he said suddenly. Nanako nodded.</p><p>“Yes but… you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”</p><p>Juuzou smiled and shook his head.</p><p>“Nah. You’re my apprentice. I’ll tell you! Shinohara was my mentor. He was the person who trained me. He… helped me to be a better person when…” he paused. “When I came to the CCG after being rescued from Big Madam.”</p><p>Nanako’s eyes grew wide, her mouth slowly falling open.</p><p>“You mean… you…?” she choked out breathlessly.</p><p>“That’s right. I was mama’s plaything before you were. The CCG found me and took me in. Taught me everything. Gave me a purpose. I’m here now because Shinohara believed in me, the same as I believe in you, Nanako.”</p><p>He looked down at her then and the smile on his face brought tears to her eyes. That smile was warm like the sun and seemed to be saying ‘you’re okay now.’ The tears spilled over and she cried, throwing her arms around him suddenly. Juuzou stumbled back, not expecting the sudden action. He was surprised, be eventually smiled and brought his hands to the girl’s back, patting her gently as she cried.</p><p>“Thank you… thank you…” she whispered into his chest and sniffled. After a short time, she stepped back and looked down at the ground. “Uhm… I don’t really want to ignore the elephant in the room… it doesn’t bother you that I’m an omega?” she asked. She was straight forward. Juuzou liked that.</p><p>“Not at all. You’re smart and you show a lot of promise. With enough training, I’m sure you’ll become a valuable asset to my squad, same as any alpha.”</p><p>Nanako just stared wide eyed at Juuzou. Aside from Haise, he was the only alpha she’d met who made her feel like she was capable. He wasn’t looking down on her or making her feel inferior.</p><p>“Speaking of the elephant in the room…” Juuzou continued as he started to walk again. Nanako fell into step beside him. He lowered his voice. “Haise told me… You haven’t had your heat cycle yet, have you?”</p><p>Nanako bristled and gritted her teeth. Haise! She wanted to tell him herself! She didn’t want her new squad leader to know something so personal and embarrassing about her before he even got the chance to really know her!</p><p>“I uhm… Uhhh…”</p><p>“It’s okay,” he said, cutting her off. “I don’t think less of you for it, but you know…” he paused for a moment. “You’re about to be living in the same house with five alphas. I’m talking to you about this because you need to be careful, even of me. And if you notice any signs of your heat approaching, Haise and I have arranged to have you go somewhere with Yonebayashi until it ends. You have to tell me immediately. Understand?”</p><p>Nanako nodded.</p><p>“Yes… I understand. Thank you, sir.”</p><p>Juuzou grinned at her.</p><p>“Now then… Let’s go! We’ve got a special meeting~!”</p><p>Nanako followed after him as he ran down the street.</p><p> “A-a meeting?” She asked, confused that a meeting would be held at this hour.</p><p>“Uh-huh!”</p><p>He skipped up to the door of a large house that looked similar to the chateau she stayed in with Haise and the rest of the Quinx squad. He pushed the door open and they both stepped inside and Nanako gasped when streamers and confetti suddenly burst out in front of her.</p><p>“Welcome home, Nanako!” a group of male voices shouted. Nanako stared in disbelief at the small party the members of Suzuya squad had thrown for her. A large banner that said ‘Welcome Home’ hung above the kitchen. There was a cake and various snack foods. The four members of Juuzou’s squad all grinned happily at her and Nanako tried not to tear up for the millionth time that day.</p><p>“I… I don’t know what to say! Thank you so much!”</p><p>Even as she smiled, the tears came. They all ran over to her then, laughing and cutting up and making her feel at home. Abara, Nakarai, Tamaki, and Mikage were all so kind, and none of them treated her differently because of her status as an omega. They spent a good chunk of the evening having fun, and when it was over, they all pitched in to clean up.</p><p>Nanako was helping Nakarai with the dishes when she felt a tap on her arm and turned to see Juuzou standing there.</p><p>“You’re the girl of honor! You don’t need to do the dishes! Come with me.”</p><p>Nanako bowed quickly to Nakarai who shooed her away playfully and she followed after Juuzou. The house was even larger on the inside than it seemed. The kitchen was huge and decked out with granite countertops and all stainless-steel appliances. The living room was open and spacious with a fireplace and a huge television. They even had a pool table. Juuzou walked her through the living room and ascended the stairs. Once at the top, he took her down a long corridor to the left and he opened the door at the very end.</p><p>“This is your room,” he said. Nanako followed him inside and she gasped and smiled when she saw it. This was even nicer than the room she had at the chateau! It was fairly plain, leaving the decorating up to her, which she didn’t mind. It was huge and fully furnished. There was a walk-in closet, and she had her own bathroom. There was a television in the corner, a dresser, and two end tables. The bed was big, maybe a queen or larger with a dark blue lacy comforter and matching pillows. The curtains were also dark blue, but those were the only two pops of color in an otherwise plain white room with hardwood flooring.</p><p>“I love it!” she exclaimed happily and Juuzou grinned.</p><p>“I'm glad!” he stepped inside and looked around as though he were inspecting it. “Abara was in charge of making it habitable for you, so I was wondering what he’d do with it.” He paused. “Do you feel comfortable, Nanako?”</p><p>He was referring to the introduction to the squad as a whole. The living arrangement, her new coworkers and roommates.</p><p>“I’ll admit it’s a bit overwhelming, but I’m glad I’m here. I think I’m going to enjoy it!” she said with a smile. Juuzou nodded.</p><p>“Good! I’ll leave you to it!”</p><p>He walked over to her door and just before leaving, he turned to look at her. Nanako was staring, big blue eyes meeting his.</p><p>“U-uhm… thank you, Juuzou,” she said finally. Her voice was soft, timid.</p><p>“You’re welcome. Good night, Nanako.”</p><p>He left the room, closing the door behind him. Nanako could feel her heart racing in her chest as she watched him leave.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading and I hope you're enjoying it so far! Feel free to leave kudos and comments if you did!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Desire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter gets a little heated. Sexual content, ahoy! You've been warned... a lot! If you don't want sexual content, why are you here??? Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ooooh! What about this one, Nana!?” Saiko shouted, lifting a frilly white dress from the rack.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh… uh…”<br/>
<br/>
Nanako loved her friend dearly, so when Saiko asked her to go shopping, she couldn’t decline. In fact, she wanted to go. However, Nanako wasn’t used to wearing such nice clothes. She was an orphan before Big Madam found her, so she was always poor and could never afford anything like this.<br/>
<br/>
“Well… do you like it?” the smaller girl asked, looking up at her with big, hopeful eyes.<br/>
<br/>
“Well… yes…”<br/>
<br/>
Saiko squealed loudly and dragged Nanako across the store.<br/>
<br/>
“S-Saiko! Wait!”<br/>
<br/>
“Come on come on! I’ve never seen you in a pretty dress before and…”<br/>
<br/>
“WAIT!” Nanako shouted. She didn’t mean to raise her voice but Saiko was so excited that she wasn’t listening. The Quinx stopped and turned to face her friend.<br/>
<br/>
“Nana… I’m sorry. You don’t really like it, huh?”<br/>
<br/>
“No! That’s not it… I do… it’s just…” What was she afraid of? “I’ve never worn anything this nice… I’ve been poor my whole life and it just… I don’t know…”<br/>
<br/>
Saiko stared at her for a moment before her face softened and she offered her friend a kind smile.<br/>
<br/>
“It’s okay! Just try it on! There are a lot of ribbons and ties, so I’ll help you! Just look at yourself in the mirror once and see how you feel!”<br/>
<br/>
Nanako nodded and followed Saiko the rest of the way to the dressing room. She took off her clothes and pulled the dress over her body, allowing the smaller girl to fasten it where necessary. After several minutes, Saiko made a sound of approval.<br/>
<br/>
“Okay! Look in the mirror!”<br/>
<br/>
Nanako slowly turned and her mouth fell open when she saw herself. The dress was even more beautiful on her body than it was on the rack. It was white with black lace and ribbons. It came down to about knee length and had spaghetti straps with little black bows on them, perfect for summer. She teared up, her hand flying up to cover her mouth.<br/>
<br/>
“Seeee! You’re pretty drop dead gorgeous if I do say so myself!” Saiko chirped. Nanako laughed.<br/>
<br/>
“I love it.”<br/>
<br/>
“Are ya gonna buy it?”<br/>
<br/>
“Uhh… well…”<br/>
<br/>
“You definitely should! Come on! It’s like the perfect tea party dress! You can get it and then we can go to the tea house down the street and pretend to be fancy!”<br/>
<br/>
Nanako burst out laughing, tears burning her eyes as she held her stomach.<br/>
<br/>
“Okay, okay! You convinced me!”<br/>
<br/>
Saiko picked out a similar dress, but in light blue with white ribbons and the two girls purchased them together, deciding to leave the store in their new outfits. After almost a month in close proximity with a bunch of alphas, it was nice spending time with Saiko for a change. They grabbed two ice cream cones and sat down together on a bench.<br/>
<br/>
“So… how is it living with all those alphas?” Saiko asked, idly licking her chocolate ice cream.<br/>
<br/>
“Well…” Nanako thought for a moment. “It’s not so bad. Everyone in Suzuya squad is really nice.”<br/>
<br/>
“But their scents have to be getting to you, right?”<br/>
<br/>
“Sometimes… it kind of feels like I’m fighting for control. Almost like… they’re unconsciously trying to dominate every situation. It can be hard, but I know they don’t mean ill by it.”<br/>
<br/>
Saiko huffed.<br/>
<br/>
“I don’t know how you do it… It’s infuriating how they just throw their pheromones around trying to assert their dominance. Even Maman does it sometimes…” Saiko paused. “What about Suzuya-san? He’s their leader, so he must be the worst about it.”<br/>
<br/>
Nanako blushed.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh uhm… Juuzou is… very kind. I think he tries the hardest out of anyone to keep himself in check so that he doesn’t overwhelm me.”<br/>
<br/>
“Why is your face red? Oh my god!” Saiko stood up and suddenly pointed at Nanako accusingly with a grin. “YOU LIKE HIM!” She shouted. Nanako gasped and looked around as though someone might hear.<br/>
<br/>
“I-I do not! I just admire him, that’s all!”<br/>
<br/>
“Uh-huh…” Saiko said, sitting back down. She was clearly unconvinced. “You know… they say things about him at the CCG. Sometimes I hear some of the other investigators talking about how he’s a stone-cold psychopath.”<br/>
<br/>
“Huh?” Nanako turned to her friend and blinked. “A… psychopath?”<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah… apparently he was with Big Madam a lot longer than you were. She practically raised him. Supposedly his hair used to be white and he was way goofier and totally crazy! A lot of the other investigators were afraid of him.”<br/>
<br/>
“Wow…”<br/>
<br/>
Nanako looked down at her ice cream. It was starting to melt, the brownish liquid dripping down and pooling on her fingers. He was with Big Madam for that long? Nanako’s brows furrowed and she looked sad.<br/>
<br/>
“Nana? Are you okay?”<br/>
<br/>
She looked back at her friend and smiled.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah! I just… wonder how hard it must have been for him.”<br/>
<br/>
Saiko kicked her legs back and forth and stared at the ground.<br/>
<br/>
“Hey… Nana?”<br/>
<br/>
“Hmm?”<br/>
<br/>
Nanako was clumsily trying to eat the rest of her ice cream before it melted all over her.<br/>
<br/>
“Will you… be careful? I’m worried about Juuzou-san. Some of the other investigators really seem scared of him. He couldn’t have changed that much… What if he hurts you?”<br/>
<br/>
Nanako’s eyes narrowed as she considered what her friend was saying. Juuzou? Hurt her? It seemed so unlikely but… just what kind of person was he if people were actually afraid of him?<br/>
<br/>
“I’ll be careful, but I really don’t think you have to worry!”</p><p> </p><p>XIIIXIIIXIII</p><p> </p><p>“Good! That’s very good!” Nanako leapt away from Juuzou’s attack, the sole of his shoe just narrowly missing the side of her head. She skidded back, crouching and touching her hand to the floor. She was panting and tired, but she needed training. She needed to be better! “Just like that! You’re doing great!”<br/>
<br/>
He grinned at her and held out his hand to help her up.<br/>
<br/>
“A week ago, I… would have gotten a concussion!” she said between pants.<br/>
<br/>
“Uh-huh! You’re really improving!”<br/>
<br/>
“What’s going on in here?” came Haise’s voice and the two of them turned to see him walking into the training room.<br/>
<br/>
“Haise!” Nanako shouted happily. "What are you doing in the 13th ward?"<br/>
<br/>
"Oh, I was just coming to see how you guys were doing!"<br/>
<br/>
“We were just testing Nanako’s reflexes! She's improving quite a bit!”<br/>
<br/>
“Is that so?” Haise shrugged off his white coat, a tight black shirt that accentuated his muscular form underneath. “Alright… let’s see what you got!”<br/>
<br/>
“Wha… both of you?” Nanako stammered, looking between the two men. They both grinned.<br/>
<br/>
“Why not?” Juuzou agreed.<br/>
<br/>
Nanako sighed but relented.<br/>
<br/>
“Well… okay…”<br/>
<br/>
Haise wasted no time and went right for her. He wasn’t pulling any punches, literally. Fists flew through the air. Left dodge. Right dodge. Duck. Avoid Juuzou’s attack coming in from the right. Before she knew it, she found a rhythm. She focused herself and calmed her breathing, clearing her mind and just feeling which way she should move. Just like they taught her. She crouched, just barely avoiding Juuzou’s fist and caught Haise off guard by kicking his feet out from under him. The older investigator shouted and fell back onto his rear. He stared at Nanako and blinked before laughing.<br/>
<br/>
“I didn’t think you’d fight back!”<br/>
<br/>
Nanako giggled.<br/>
<br/>
“Well… that’s what you get!”<br/>
<br/>
She held out her hand to help Haise up, as Juuzou had done for her.<br/>
<br/>
“You're getting  a lot better. Good job!”<br/>
<br/>
Juuzou wiped the sweat from his face with a towel and tossed one to Nanako who did the same.<br/>
<br/>
“Thanks! I’m pretty wiped out though… can we maybe take a break?”<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah! We can go get some cake!” Juuzou cheered.<br/>
<br/>
Nanako ran to the bathroom to change out of her training clothes and Haise approached Juuzou.<br/>
<br/>
“Has she shown any signs of… you know?”<br/>
<br/>
“Not yet,” Juuzou replied casually.<br/>
<br/>
Haise nodded.<br/>
<br/>
"Good."<br/>
<br/>
"So, why did you really come here?" Juuzou asked. Haise laughed.<br/>
<br/>
"I really just wanted to see how Nanako was fairing. I haven't seen her in a bit and I was concerned."<br/>
<br/>
Juuzou eyed him skeptically. He knew why Haise needed to know how Nanako was doing, but the fact that he was so interested in her was beginning to bother him for some reason. He chewed his lip.<br/>
<br/>
"Is that so?"<br/>
<br/>
"Mhmm. Well, any way, you both seem well, so I'm going to head out. See ya!"<br/>
<br/>
Haise left and Juuzou couldn't help but wonder if he had some other business in the 13th ward. Nanako came out of the bathroom and he looked over at her and felt his breath hitch in his throat. He always thought she was pretty, but he never realized just how pretty she really was. Why was he just now noticing her? He had never seen her in a dress before. It was the same one she bought with Saiko a couple of days prior. Big blue eyes that shimmered like stardust framed in thick, black lashes stared up at him. Her porcelain, alabaster skin was tinted a rosy pink as she blushed. Her hair was long, wavy, silky and black as midnight. It reached down to her waist, accentuating her dips and curves. The tops of her breasts peeked out from under the lacy bodice of her dress. Her legs were long, shapely. She was even shorter than he was and seemed tiny and fragile, her appearance belying her strength and ferocity. Juuzou gulped, averting his eyes. He couldn’t recall a time when he’d been so obviously attracted to a woman, if at all.<br/>
<br/>
“Are you ready?” he asked, composing himself.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah!”<br/>
<br/>
Nanako walked beside him as they headed to the café. She’d officially been a part of Suzuya Squad for one month. In that time, he had taught her so much, but she still had a long way to go. He was impressed with her. She refused to let her status as an omega get in her way. Despite the obvious physical differences which she made up for with sheer tenacity, Nanako was proving herself a worthy investigator.<br/>
<br/>
As they were walking, a light breeze wafted Juuzou’s heady scent to Nanako’s nose. Her face heated up. An alpha’s scent would always be pleasing to an omega, and vice versa. Just as each other’s presence would always have an effect. His, however, was especially wonderful and she always found herself reacting strangely to it. She remembered Saiko accusing her of liking him and her cheeks flared bright crimson and she shook the thought from her head. No way she liked him! He was her superior! Right? She shot him a shy glance and idly wondered if Juuzou enjoyed her scent as well.<br/>
<br/>
She was suddenly noticing more about him. Juuzou was a bit small in comparison to other alphas, but that didn’t mean that his standing was diminished in any way. Quite the opposite. Juuzou commanded the respect of even other alphas. He was thin and had such delicate, beautiful features, but he was very powerful. Nanako had thankfully put on some muscle since training with him, allowing her to somewhat keep up with his enormous strength. They walked into the café and took their seats in their usual spot by the window. They placed their orders and then Juuzou beamed at her from across the table.<br/>
<br/>
“Neh, Na-chan! You’ve been doing very well!” he praised. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks again. Juuzou was a good teacher and Nanako was flourishing under his tutelage. So far, she had only been on three missions with Suzuya squad and they were all low-rated ghouls. She was given a stand-in quinque until her personal one was finished. It was just a katana-like sword similar to the one Haise carried. She couldn’t wait to see what her new one would look like. Juuzou was amazing. Whether it was with Jason or his knives, he was impressive to behold. He was fast and agile, and he tore apart ghouls as though it were part of a well-choreographed dance. She wanted to be like him.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh! It’s all thanks to you.”<br/>
<br/>
“Take the credit! I’m proud of you!”<br/>
<br/>
He was proud of her?<br/>
<br/>
“T-thank you!”<br/>
<br/>
Their tea and cake arrived and the two ate and chatted.<br/>
<br/>
“So… it’s been a month. How are you adjusting?”<br/>
<br/>
Nanako swallowed her bite of cake before answering.<br/>
<br/>
“Well… everyone’s really nice…”<br/>
<br/>
“But?” Juuzou said, hearing the inflection in her voice.<br/>
<br/>
“But, uh…” Nanako swallowed. “I-it’s… a little jarring to my senses… being around alphas all the time,” she said with a blush.<br/>
<br/>
Just then, her scent spiked. Juuzou casually placed his hand over his face in a manner that made it look like he was thinking. In reality, he was trying to cover his face to both block her scent and avoid her seeing the redness from the rising heat in his cheeks. His body tensed. Her scent was spiking a lot lately. He hadn’t been around very many omegas, considering there were none in the CCG other than Yonebayashi. He wasn’t used to the effect it was having on him.<br/>
<br/>
Nanako’s scent was intoxicating to him as it was. She smelled so good. But when it became stronger like this all of a sudden, he felt overloaded. He’d told Haise that if he noticed her heat coming, he would call. But to tell the truth, he had no idea what that smelled like. Not every omega showed signs before they went into heat, and none of their scents were the same either. So how would he know? Was this spiking in her scent a sign of it, or something else?<br/>
<br/>
“Are our scents getting to you?” Juuzou questioned, keeping his voice even as if nothing was bothering him at all.<br/>
<br/>
“U-uhm…” Nanako paused. She couldn’t tell him that it was mostly just <em>his</em> scent that was the problem, could she? “It’s in an omega’s nature to submit to an alpha, so acting on equal ground with a group of them at all times can be a bit… tiresome.”<br/>
<br/>
The word 'submit' caused Juuzou to clench his fists beneath the table, and suddenly he had a curious tingling feeling low in his stomach. Juuzou was a little crazy. That fact was not unknown. Big Madam messed him up and he was somewhat of a sadist. While he’d come a long way, the parts of him that enjoyed that kind of a thrill would always be there. But why was he having to fight with his mind right now to avoid thinking about Nanako so inappropriately? Tied up and at his mercy…<br/>
<br/>
Juuzou was broken from his thoughts suddenly when Nanako practically shouted his name.<br/>
<br/>
“Juuzou! Are you alright??” she asked, genuine concern evident on the girl’s face. What the hell was wrong with him? Was this the kind of effect omegas had on all alphas? The thought agitated him. Were the other members of his squad thinking of Nanako like this as well? He gritted his teeth but let no sign of his discontent show on his face. He shoved down the alpha inside of him that was growing enraged at the thought of anyone else thinking about her like that.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m fine! Well, I guess we should head out!” he said with a grin. Nanako nodded and they paid for their food and left the café. They walked side by side in comfortable silence when it suddenly began to pour down rain, surprising both of them.<br/>
<br/>
“Ahhhh noooo~!” Juuzou sang and held out his hand. Nanako took it and they ran across the street to a nearby convenience store. They both giggled, not entirely bothered by the rain.<br/>
<br/>
“One umbrella please!” Juuzou said, putting some money down on the counter.<br/>
<br/>
“Certainly, sir!”<br/>
<br/>
The man behind the counter grabbed a plain black umbrella from the shelf and handed it to Juuzou, taking the money in return.<br/>
<br/>
“Thanks!” Juuzou gestured for Nanako to follow him and she did. Once outside, he extended the umbrella and smiled down at her. Nanako blushed again and huddled close to him. She was shivering.<br/>
<br/>
“Cold?” he asked.<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah."<br/>
<br/>
He put his arm around her, causing her to stiffen. Juuzou was so kind to her, but when he was this close, it was definitely hard to ignore his scent. That, and alphas often unconsciously released pheromones that commanded obedience. They made her instincts go wild and being this close just made it worse. The stronger the alpha, the stronger the pheromones were, and, well... Juuzou’s made her want to drop to her knees.<br/>
He was watching her as they walked. He couldn’t explain it, but he wanted her close to him. He felt protective of her and whenever she wasn’t nearby, he would start getting antsy. He guarded her with his life when they were on missions. He was always protective of his comrades, but it was different with her. He didn’t even bring her on high ranking missions and normally he wouldn’t afford such a luxury to a member of his squad. He needed to break her in. He knew that but… he didn’t want her hurt.<br/>
<br/>
“Hey Nanako!” he said, grabbing her attention. “The zoo is open! Do you wanna go~?”<br/>
<br/>
“B-but it’s pouring rain!” Nanako said.<br/>
<br/>
“Soooo~?”<br/>
<br/>
She seemed to ponder for a second.<br/>
<br/>
“Okay! Fine!” she relented, laughing a bit at his antics.<br/>
<br/>
“That’s the right answer~!”<br/>
<br/>
He took her hand in his again and they ran together towards the gates of the zoo. When they walked in, people were giving them strange looks as they all left to enjoy the warm, dry comfort of their homes. He noticed her shivering again and he lifted his arm, his eyebrows raising. He was offering her his warmth again. Nanako smiled, her face heating again as she nestled herself in the crook of his arm. His grip on her tightened a little and she leaned into his touch and unconsciously rested her head on his shoulder. What was going too far for a special investigator and his apprentice? The line was becoming blurred as he came up with excuses for his behavior. He was just keeping her warm, nothing more. They were friends. He cared for her. Had he ever touched anyone else this way? No. It was fine. This was fine. The way his heart thundered in his chest was fine.<br/>
<br/>
Their little stroll took them past all sorts of animals Nanako had never seen in person before, and yet she wasn’t able to pay attention. Her mind was so focused on Juuzou’s warm body against hers.<br/>
<br/>
“Here are the giraffes!” Juuzou shouted and Nanako was snapped out of her thoughts. “They let you feed them here!”<br/>
<br/>
He let go of her and grabbed some feed from the small dispenser on the side of the cage and held his hand up. The giraffe leaned its long neck over the side of the cage and started to lick the feed out of Juuzou’s hand. He chuckled.<br/>
<br/>
“Does it tickle?” Nanako asked curiously.<br/>
<br/>
“A little! Wanna try?”<br/>
<br/>
“Sure!<br/>
<br/>
He turned to her, taking her hand and pouring the rest of the feed into her palm.<br/>
<br/>
“Just hold your hand out and he’ll eat it!”<br/>
<br/>
Nanako stayed close to Juuzou so that she remained under the umbrella. She held her hand out and the giraffe leaned down and licked the food from her palm.<br/>
<br/>
"It does tickle!”<br/>
<br/>
“Mhmm!”<br/>
<br/>
He watched her intently as she raised her other hand and pet the giraffe’s nose.<br/>
<br/>
“Soft…” she said, smiling. “Sad that they’re in these cages, huh?”<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah…” Juuzou replied, eyes narrowing as he looked at the giraffes behind bars. “Yeah it is.”<br/>
<br/>
Nanako turned to him and grinned.<br/>
<br/>
“Juuzou… thank you for showing me all of this.”<br/>
<br/>
“Of course!”<br/>
<br/>
They walked past the tigers and the lions. Nanako was in awe of them, too, and everything else they saw. Then they ventured inside to the aquarium.<br/>
<br/>
“Wow!” Nanako ran over and placed her hands on the glass. A large octopus was inside, staring at her with its big black eyes. Juuzou retracted his umbrella and walked up behind her.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, it’s pretty neat. You know, this zoo is special. Most of the animals here have been rehabilitated and can’t return to the wild for one reason or another.”<br/>
<br/>
Nanako turned to look at Juuzou who was smiling at the octopus through the glass. “So, don’t feel guilty about enjoying yourself. They are really well cared for.”<br/>
<br/>
She smiled. He was trying to make her feel better. They continued through the aquarium, brushing and bumping into each other every so often. They were all alone and the tension was becoming palpable. That curious tingling returned to his stomach and Juuzou swallowed. His mouth felt dry and his face felt hot.<br/>
<br/>
“Look! Sharks!” Nanako shouted and he followed her over to look at them. They glided through the water at a lazy pace. Such beautiful creatures. She felt Juuzou close behind her and turned to look at him. He returned her gaze. The dim, blue lighting of the aquarium cast shadows over his handsome features. The way he was looking at her was different from usual. It made her heart pound. She realized then that this seemed an awful lot like a date. She averted her eyes, suddenly feeling awkward and nervously moved to run towards the penguin exhibit when she stumbled and tripped over her own feet. She silently cursed herself for her own incompetence as she was falling to the floor, closing her eyes and bracing herself for the impact.<br/>
<br/>
So fast she didn’t even know what was going on until it was done, Juuzou’s arm caught her midriff and spun her around, throwing her up against the glass of the shark tank. Nanako opened her eyes and was met with two red ones staring right back into hers. She gasped; all of her senses suddenly aware of Juuzou’s proximity to her. So close. He was so close.<br/>
<br/>
Juuzou’s hands were on either side of her head, his body pinning hers, his heat contrasting with the cool glass behind her. His scent… suddenly it seemed so much stronger. Was he releasing more of his pheromones?<br/>
<br/>
“You need to be careful, Nanako,” he rasped, his tone an octave lower than it usually was. It was hoarse, sensual, his words spoken like a command. Nanako’s pupils nearly engulfed her irises and she whimpered. It was the softest of little noises, but he heard it.<br/>
<br/>
It hit Juuzou like a ton of bricks. The potent combination of his body so close to hers, the intoxicating scent she was putting off right now and that submissive little whimper caused his alpha instincts to completely take control.<br/>
<br/>
“Fuck…” he whispered.<br/>
<br/>
Nanako never thought she'd hear the older investigator talk that way… or look at her the way he was right now. His eyes roamed over her face possessively. At this very moment, he was a wild animal and she was his prey. He was leaning in, his fingers tensing, nails squeaking against the glass on both sides of her head.<br/>
<br/>
His words from before echoed in her mind. <em>You need to be careful, even of me. </em>Nanako shuddered, her hands coming up to fist in his loose black blazer. Juuzou’s crimson eyes were smoldering, a fire threatening to consume her entirely, burning her everywhere their gaze landed. His hot breath ghosted over her quivering lips, leaving them tingling with anticipation.<br/>
<br/>
She was innocent, young, vulnerable, a virgin in every sense of the word, and he wanted to own her. Every nerve ending in his body called out for him to claim her. His rational mind fought with him. Never once had he even thought of being this close to another person. She was his subordinate, and she was at a major disadvantage. There was no doubt in his mind that right now her omegan instincts were demanding she give herself to him, and his rational side told him that this was wrong because of it. But that part of him was so much quieter right now. He let out a shaky breath.<br/>
<br/>
Their lips came so close together they could practically taste each other, and he stared at hers momentarily before they finally collided. His large hands gripped her hips gently, possessively. Her dress felt cool and damp from the rain. They both sighed as they kissed each other’s lips over and over again, electricity arcing between them. Nanako could feel his stitches grazing her skin and it only added to the millions of sensations she was feeling. Neither of them were experienced but it felt so good. All either of them could think about was how soft and warm their lips were, the sounds they were making, and the pounding of their hearts drumming in their ears. The kisses were sloppy, wet, and even a little clumsy at first, but it didn’t take long for Juuzou to pick up a rhythm and coax Nanako’s trembling lips to move with his in a way that left them both breathless.<br/>
<br/>
Juuzou opened his eyes just enough to look at her. She was looking right back at him, big blue eyes sparkling with desire and fear. She was afraid of this… of him.<br/>
<br/>
“Nanako…” he whispered harshly and pressed his forehead against hers. They panted in unison. “Nanako… tell me to stop and I will… I… I can’t stop myself if you don’t say anything…”<br/>
<br/>
She could feel him trembling beneath her fingertips. He was struggling with himself right now. They stared into each other’s eyes for a while, just breathing.<br/>
<br/>
“Juuzou…” She said his name shakily, almost moaning it, and if he wasn’t hard before, he definitely was now just from the sound of it. “I… I want more but… I don’t know if I should… m-my body feels… hot…”<br/>
<br/>
He hummed below his breath as if considering what she was saying. His hand came up to cup her cheek and his thumb gently caressed her soft skin. She was breathing so hard and her face was so red. She looked beautiful.<br/>
<br/>
“Nanako… I’m about to lose it… you’ve got to tell me…” he pleaded. The fact that he seemed to be losing himself in her as much as she was only made the throbbing she was feeling between her legs and the tingling she felt all over her body so much worse. She let out another tiny whimper.<br/>
<br/>
“Juuzou… more… kiss me more…” she begged. That was all he needed to hear. He cupped her face with both hands and held her steady as he leaned in and licked along the seam of her lips. Nanako immediately moaned and Juuzou growled in response.<br/>
<br/>
“Like that?” he heaved out. Nanako could only whine softly, the omega side of her willing her to do whatever it was he wanted. <em>Anything… anything… just keep touching me.<br/>
</em><br/>
She could feel her knees buckle and her tiny hands tightened in his black shirt in an attempt to hold herself up. These feelings were more intense than anything she’d ever experienced. Juuzou was certain his heart had never pounded this hard. Not even when he killed someone for the first time. Not when mama punished him. Not when he was dispatching a ghoul. Not ever.<br/>
<br/>
He licked her lips again as if asking for entrance. She gasped, opening her mouth to him and he took the opportunity to dip his tongue inside and they both moaned. He moved his tongue experimentally at first. Nanako felt her heart leap into her throat when it snaked along her own. He started to caress hers and gently play with it, giving her the courage to do the same. Good… he tasted so good. Juuzou’s knee wedged itself between her legs, spreading them slightly.<br/>
<br/>
He pulled back to look at her, a trail of saliva connecting their lips. His red eyes were so intense. They took her breath away. Both of them were panting and trembling. The fact that they could react this strongly to each other was almost frightening, but so intoxicating. Juuzou’s thoughts were becoming tainted. He wanted Nanako’s legs wrapped around him as he slid inside of her. He wanted to feel her pressed up against him, wanted to hear more of these beautiful noises she was making. <em>He wanted to knot her.<br/>
</em><br/>
The realization slammed into him and he shuddered against her.<br/>
<br/>
“A-ahhh… Juuzou… I…”<br/>
<br/>
She wasn’t even sure what she was trying to say. Her pheromones were doing all of the talking for her, driving Juuzou absolutely mad with the desire to tear her apart. He couldn’t think anymore. The rational side of him was completely gone and the alpha that wanted to breed this sweet little omega in front of him was all that was left. Juuzou lowered his hands to her hips again before trailing his fingertips downward. He watched her as her breaths became shallow and more erratic. Her dress was already hiked up by his knee and his fingers stroked the exposed skin of her thigh. A small noise escaped her lips but she made no move to stop him. He watched her eyes, now pools of black from how enormous her pupils were, his own narrowing into slits. She was submitting herself completely to his touch. His hand slid upwards and he gently massaged her inner thigh right next to her aching core. Nanako cried out, her knees finally giving out and Juuzou quickly pulled her against him with his free hand.<br/>
<br/>
“You want me to touch you here?” he asked in a hushed whisper. His fingers just barely ghosted over her slit, and the only thing separating his skin from hers was her soaked panties. “You’re so wet for me…”<br/>
<br/>
“Ah… ahhh… y… ye…”<br/>
<br/>
Juuzou suddenly yanked her away from the glass of the shark tank, holding her in his arms as he leapt back several feet, just narrowly avoiding a kagune that had almost gutted him. Nanako held onto him but could barely move, her omega hormones and instincts causing her to go limp to allow her alpha to claim her.<br/>
<br/>
“You two know the aquarium is closed, right? Naughty, naughty…” the ghoul said in a deep voice. Juuzou scoffed. He was so tangled up with Nanako that he hadn’t noticed the ghoul approaching until the last possible second. His nose could detect any change in scent from an omega but damned if it could discern human from ghoul. Juuzou’s eyes glanced the man up and down as he entered the dim blue light given off by the aquarium.<br/>
<br/>
“You work here,” he said, an aggressive bite to his voice.<br/>
<br/>
“Correct!” the ghoul said with a low chuckle. “I saw you two come in here just before closing time, but I didn’t think you’d be trying to get it on! Everyone else is gone now, so why not make a meal out of the happy couple?” He breathed in deeply and then licked his lips as he exhaled. “That omega with you smells fucking delectable.”<br/>
<br/>
Juuzou was almost surprised by the low warning growl that rumbled deep in his throat. A fierce, primal sound that dared anyone to touch Nanako. He was holding her up and would be unable to fight properly as long as he did so. This was his fault and he knew it. He had taken advantage of her.<br/>
<br/>
“Nanako… as your superior, I accept full responsibility for this. I’m sorry. I’m going to put you down now.”<br/>
<br/>
She responded with a shaky nod. Juuzou gently sat her down on the floor.<br/>
<br/>
“Pretty noble of you to try to save your girlfriend. Not that you stand a chance, kid.”<br/>
<br/>
Juuzou closed his eyes for a brief moment, regaining his composure. He breathed slowly in and out, focusing his mind. The ghoul lunged at him, kagune poised for the kill, but Juuzou gracefully leapt out of the way, landing in a crouched position several feet away and activating the mechanism in his prosthetic leg. Nanako watched from her position on the floor, panting and still in a state of hypersensitivity. She’d fought with Juuzou now on several occasions and never realized that his leg was fake.<br/>
<br/>
The alpha swiftly pulled his knives from the holsters in his leg and threw them with deadly speed and accuracy right for the ghoul's head. He never stood a chance.<br/>
<br/>
“What the fu-!”<br/>
<br/>
Six knives embedded themselves deep in the attacker’s skull and he fell limp to the ground, blood pooling around him. It was over so fast that Nanako barely had time to register it. Juuzou was amazing. He pulled out his cellphone and called someone.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, it’s me. I had an impromptu run in with a ghoul at the zoo in the 13th ward. He’s dispatched. Yeah. Rated no higher than A. Sure. I’ll leave the clean up to you.”<br/>
<br/>
He slid his phone back into his pocket and immediately turned on his heel and ran back to Nanako. He crouched beside her. Her scent was still assaulting his senses, but he was now able to think a bit more clearly.<br/>
<br/>
“Na-chan… are you hurt?” he asked, his voice soft and melodic as it usually was. A stark contrast to how he’d been talking to her just minutes before.<br/>
<br/>
“N-no…”<br/>
<br/>
Juuzou’s eyes narrowed. She was still breathing so heavily. The scent in the air was sweet to him, calling out for him to wrap her up in his embrace, but he refrained.<br/>
<br/>
“We have to get you out of here before they come to collect the body. Your scent is…” He took pause, unsure of what to say. Was there a delicate way to tell an omega that the scent they were giving off would make alphas want to fuck them? Nanako nodded her understanding and Juuzou lifted her up in his arms, one hand below her knees and the other around her shoulders. He brought her out of the aquarium and left the zoo.<br/>
<br/>
“Hey… remember the first time you carried me like this?” Nanako asked with a giggle, knowing full well that it wasn’t that long ago. Juuzou smiled.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah. You felt so tiny and fragile in my arms. I thought you were going to break.”<br/>
<br/>
Nanako stared up at Juuzou’s handsome face. He saved her. On more than one occasion now.<br/>
<br/>
“Do I still feel fragile?” she asked inquisitively, a little teasingly. He grinned.<br/>
<br/>
“No. You feel like a strong and beautiful young woman.”<br/>
<br/>
Her breath hitched in her throat. She already felt hot from earlier and this wasn’t helping. Without thinking, she nuzzled her face into Juuzou’s neck, smelling the scent gland there. He stiffened, blushing at the contact. His grip on her tightened.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m sorry…” she whispered suddenly, catching him off guard.<br/>
<br/>
“Why?” He was confused. If anyone should have been apologizing, it was him.<br/>
<br/>
“I just… feel like I proved today that as an omega, I’m a burden to your team. I’d understand if you want me off of-”<br/>
<br/>
“Nanako!” Juuzou took on a stern voice, one she didn’t hear from him often. “What happened just now was not your fault!”<br/>
<br/>
“But I couldn’t even move! If something had happened…”<br/>
<br/>
“That was a result of my own lack of ability to control myself.”<br/>
<br/>
They both fell silent for a while. Nanako was at a loss for words. Juuzou blamed himself but it wasn’t just his fault. Nanako hadn’t even attempted to stop it. In fact, she wanted it.<br/>
<br/>
“Juuzou… what if… what if I told you that even without a clouded mind, I want you that way?”<br/>
<br/>
Juuzou stopped dead in his tracks. Slowly, he looked down at her.<br/>
<br/>
“Nanako… do you even know what you’re saying?”<br/>
<br/>
She nodded.<br/>
<br/>
“Of course I do.”<br/>
<br/>
Juuzou’s mind raced. She was his apprentice. A precious member of his team. She was young and inexperienced. If he mated her, he could bind her to him. But if the higher ups found out he mated his apprentice; how would they react? There were a million reasons his mind was telling him not to. But what about her soft warm skin? <em>Stop</em>. What about those sweet little moans that awakened something within him he had never felt before? <em>Stop</em>. What about her taste, her intoxicating scent, her little hands grabbing onto him? <em>Stop</em>. What about the fact that she was openly telling him she wanted him right now and he was standing here thinking about telling the most beautiful creature he had ever met that he couldn’t give her what they both wanted because he was fucking scared of the consequences of his actions for the first time in his life? STOP<em>!<br/>
</em><br/>
He started walking again, this time much quicker. The soles of his shoes clacked against the cement sidewalk and splashed through puddles. Nanako was confused. Was he going to answer her? She wondered if she had made him angry.<br/>
<br/>
He managed to open the door to the house with her in his arms and slammed it shut with his foot, swiftly carrying her upstairs to her room. He threw her down on her bed and Nanako cried out in surprise, looking up at him with big blue eyes. Juuzou’s expression was unreadable. He crawled over her, caging her in.<br/>
<br/>
“J-Juuzou…! Did I… make you mad?”<br/>
<br/>
“Mad?” he whispered, his voice taking on the same dark tone as at the aquarium. She shivered. It was then that she realized just how much he was holding his pheromones in check before, because suddenly all of her senses were being assaulted by the overwhelming authority of the alpha above her.</p><p>She moaned, loud and wanton, her hands gripping the blue comforter beneath her. Was this really all it took? He wasn’t even touching her! This was the true power an alpha held over an omega. She was the weaker one here and he made that very clear. She could hardly move or even think about anything but him.<br/>
<br/>
“J-Juuzouuu… Aaahhhh!”<br/>
<br/>
Nanako was crying out and squirming, her thighs clenching as her clit throbbed. She was certain she was soaking the bed beneath her with her juices. Juuzou smirked, biting his lip at the lewd sight before him. Never once had he let himself go and release his pheromones like this. As someone who commanded power, he needed to know when and how to use it. An unmated omega was a dangerous thing. Nanako was right. If they went up against an alpha ghoul, without her suppressants, she would be putty in their hands. The thought made Juuzou angry. If he mated her then…<br/>
<br/>
He leaned close to her, eyes intense and locked onto hers.<br/>
<br/>
“Are you frightened?” he asked lowly. Nanako was unable to answer him. “Do you understand? You’ll be handing over the reigns to me if I mate you. Or… maybe you want that…” She was shaking, her breaths heavy and uneven, her hands sliding up his chest and fingers twisting in his thick black hair. He leaned in closer until his lips were right next to her ear. He whispered to her; his voice a tempting, velvet caress. “I want to fuck you right now more than I’ve ever wanted anything in my whole life.”<br/>
<br/>
Nanako could hear his need for her. Her back arched off of the bed at his words and she let out the prettiest little moan he’d ever heard. Juuzou hissed, his hand sliding beneath the arch of her back.<br/>
<br/>
Just then, they both heard the door downstairs open. Someone came home. Juuzou quickly removed himself from her and stood beside the bed. He straightened out his clothes and composed himself so quickly it was almost as if it had never happened.<br/>
<br/>
“I want you to think about what just happened with a clear mind. Consider how easy it is for an alpha to assert their dominance. Come to me again if you still think that’s what you want. Don’t let your hormones ruin your life.”<br/>
<br/>
He turned and walked out of the room, softly closing the door behind him. Nanako stared up at the ceiling, panting and shivering. His words rung clear in her mind. She knew what her body and her heart wanted, but was it in her best interest? She didn’t know, and frankly, she was starting not to care.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Something Precious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: This chapter contains violence, torture, and sexual abuse! Content may be triggering to some readers!</p><p>All who wish to continue, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nanako stared down at the metallic briefcase on the table in front of her.</p><p>“For you. It’s finished,” Abara said with a polite bow.</p><p>She beamed and immediately opened the briefcase and removed the weapon. She extended it and stared up at it in awe. Her very own quinque. Oddly enough, it was similar to the one Juuzou wielded. It was also a scythe and the design was generally the same, differing in certain areas, and it was a bit smaller for ease of use. All of the other squad members were gathered around, excited to see it as well.</p><p>“It was made from a ghoul that I dispatched recently. Hope you like it!” Juuzou said with a grin.</p><p>“I love it!”</p><p>“Guess now the special investigator might actually let you go on tougher missions with us!” Nakarai jabbed. Everyone laughed and Juuzou hopped down from his seat perched on the counter. Their eyes met briefly before he turned his attention to some paperwork he’d been holding.</p><p>Tensions had been high between them ever since the incident at the zoo almost a month prior. Nanako knew he was avoiding her, and that fact stung. They hardly even spoke. She remembered the words he’d left her with that day. <em>Come to me again if you still think that’s what you want. </em></p><p>After that, he was practically nonexistent in her life, always gone. Something big was going on at the main office and she knew he had to attend to matters concerning the ghoul organization known as Rose. Whenever he was at home, he wouldn’t say much to her and he would either shut himself in his study or his room. Every time she thought about talking to him, she lost her nerve and the words never came. He made it seem like he didn’t want her to, so she didn’t. It hurt. How could they go from being so close and spending so much time together to nothing at all? Juuzou didn’t even seem bothered by it, and that alone upset her more than anything.</p><p>“Nanako,” came his voice and she bristled. She hadn’t heard him say her name in weeks. “You’re going in for a checkup with doctor Houshi today, right?”</p><p>“Oh… yeah, that’s right.”</p><p>“Good. We won’t be here when you get back. We’re going to be out a while, so don’t wait up.”</p><p>“Oh… okay…”</p><p>The rest of the squad grabbed their quinques and lined up at the door.</p><p>“I’m sorry we can’t stay longer! We have to investigate a binge eater here in the 13<sup>th</sup> ward. Will you be alright alone?” Abara asked kindly. Nanako knew he meant well, but it bothered her that the question seemed to imply that she may not be able to take care of herself.</p><p>“I’m an omega, not a child…” she said under her breath.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Abara didn’t hear her, but Juuzou did and he cracked a grin. Nanako heard him snicker and looked up to see him looking at her again.</p><p>“I’ll be fine! See you guys later!”</p><p>Everyone said their goodbyes and left the house. Juuzou stole one last glance at Nanako before closing the door behind him. Nanako sighed and went upstairs to her room. She threw on a pair of black pants and a white button up and grabbed her purse.</p><p>Houshi Tsukishima, or Doctor Houshi, as he preferred to be called, was a CCG medical analyst and the doctor who was assigned to Nanako. It had been a while since she last went in for an exam, and he had called her to chastise her for not keeping up with something so important.</p><p>As she walked towards the clinic, she passed the zoo and stopped momentarily to look inside. Once it was found out that a ghoul had been working there, the zoo was shut down. The animals were all moved elsewhere, and it now looked dead and lifeless. Nanako frowned and clutched her purse before continuing on. It seemed to represent the death of her friendship with Juuzou, as well.</p><p>When Nanako stepped inside the clinic, she was promptly greeted by one of the nurses. Since Houshi was a doctor for the CCG, he was never all that busy and she was seen almost immediately. He came out of the back staring at a clipboard in his hands before looking up and smiling at her.</p><p>“Miss Ayanami! Good to see you! Come on back!”</p><p>She quickly followed him to the patient room, sat in the examination chair, and waited for him to finish studying whatever was on his clipboard. Doctor Houshi was a shrewd man who liked to spend very little time outside of work. He was a beta, one of the few she saw around. He was older, his hair gray, but he was in very good shape. He adjusted his glasses and set down his clipboard.</p><p>“So then, Nanako… why haven’t you been coming to see me?”</p><p>“Oh, I’ve just been busy!” Nanako said with a guilty grin. Houshi smiled knowingly and began his routine check up. He looked in her mouth, checked her eyes, her ears and everything else. He pressed on different areas of her body, asked her a bunch of questions, and took blood samples. But they both knew the real reason he was so concerned and wanted her in for an examination.</p><p>“Well Nanako… your omega hormone levels are only slightly elevated. Have you been experiencing any signs of your heat coming? Hot flashes, sudden bouts of arousal, sweating, a change in scent…”</p><p>“No. Nothing.”</p><p>Nanako looked down at her lap. She felt so abnormal. She was eighteen. Why hasn’t she had her first heat cycle yet?</p><p>“I understand you’re living with Suzuya squad now. They’re all alphas, correct? Has that been negatively impacting you at all?”</p><p>“No… it’s been going well.”</p><p>“Hmmm… That’s strange. Some omegas are even thrown into heat due to a strong reaction to an alpha in their midst.” Nanako immediately thought of Juuzou’s hard, hot body pressed against hers at the aquarium and she clenched her hands in her lap. “Either way, if it doesn’t happen soon, then there may be a problem with your reproductive organs. We’ve already examined you, but if your heat doesn’t come by your nineteenth birthday, then we will perform another, more thorough examination and see if we can figure out what the problem is.” Nanako’s heart sank. “It’s probably nothing to worry about, though! More than likely you’re just a late bloomer! Heats can also be delayed due to stress and trauma.”</p><p>Nanako sighed, her lashes veiling her eyes. She'd certainly had enough stress and trauma in her life.</p><p>“Do you have a plan of action for if it comes on suddenly?”</p><p>“Oh, uhm… Juuzou and Haise were going to send me and Saiko somewhere until it passed.”</p><p>The doctor raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“And Saiko is… an omega?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“And just how… were you planning on taking care of your needs?”</p><p>“What?” Nanako blinked at the man, not understanding what he was asking.</p><p>“Oh no…”</p><p>Doctor Houshi seemed alarmed.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“Does Saiko know about this… arrangement? Surely she’s been in heat before, yes?”</p><p>“I… think she has. I don’t know if she knows about it. I’ve only spoken to Juuzou and Haise on the matter.”</p><p>“Probably not or she would have told you… Oh… How do I put this delicately…?” The older man pulled up a chair and sat in front of the girl so that he was eye level with her. “It makes sense that a couple of alphas wouldn’t know anything about omegan physiology… especially not those two… all they think about is work! Nanako… you have to have sexual intercourse with an alpha when you go into heat. The whole purpose of a heat cycle is for reproduction.”</p><p>Her eyes slowly widened as she took in what the doctor was saying and she covered her mouth with her hand, gasping at the realization.</p><p>“I… you’re saying I have to… Oh god…”</p><p>The doctor’s brows furrowed, his sorrow for the girl evident on his worn face. Nanako wasn’t certain what year she was taken by Big Madam, but Houshi had surmised that she had to of been around fifteen or sixteen, right around the time most omegas have their first heat. She grew up in a poor orphanage in the countryside where she was treated like a number. No one had bothered to sit down with her and explain these things to her. During her time with Big Madam, it was possible that her body was in such a state of distress that her heat never came. Nanako had assumed that she knew everything she needed to know. She would eventually go into heat and would continue to do so once a month. During that time, she would be in a state of intense arousal and her scent could throw alphas in the vicinity into rut. What more was there?</p><p>“Nanako… it is always dangerous in this world for omegas,” the doctor began, trying to explain the situation as well as he could without overwhelming her. “But especially once they go into heat. Your scent doesn’t really start peaking until then. Suppressants serve to reduce your hormones and mask your scent substantially, or even entirely. They will cause you to smell more like a beta. Because of the reduction of hormones, you will no longer become bedridden during your heats and may even continue about your life as usual. But you can’t take them until after your first heat. During your heat cycle, your body will prepare itself for insemination and for giving birth. You will be in a substantial amount of pain and you may even get sick if you do not have sexual intercourse with an alpha during this time.”</p><p>“What so… I’m just supposed to give myself to an alpha just so that my own body doesn’t rebel against me?” Nanako snapped. The look on her face was one of pain. Omegas really never stood a chance, did they? They weren’t even safe from their own bodies. “Can’t I just… take care of myself…?” Nanako asked awkwardly, eyes cast down to the floor. Houshi shook his head.</p><p>“I’m afraid not. You will need to be penetrated. During intercourse, the alpha who is in rut will release specific pheromones that will calm your body. As these pheromones have yet to be replicated, there is no way to fake it. I am sorry… we do have a special ward in the hospital specifically dedicated to this purpose. If you’re interested, you will be in a totally controlled and monitored setting with one of our staff caretakers. They are alphas who do this kind of thing for a living. You will receive a special collar that prevents them from marking and binding you to them, and measures will be taken to prevent insemination. The alpha’s body will be in a state of rut, but we administer a sort of tranquilizer that calms their minds and allows them to be rational so that the omegas don’t get hurt.”</p><p>Nanako was on the verge of tears. There was so much more to it than she had ever even considered.</p><p>“Marking? Binding?” She was vaguely aware of the concept, but no one had explained it in depth. Houshi sighed.</p><p>“Nanako… you’ve had a hard life. I’m sorry that no one has taken the time to teach you these things. This must all be very overwhelming for you.”</p><p>Nanako grimaced. She was being pitied for her own ignorance. She thought about her time in the orphanage. Her parents both died when she was very young and so Nanako was raised with many other children all crammed into a building that was falling apart and with no knowledge of the outside world. The adults ignored her and the other children, sating their basic needs and nothing else. She shut out the memory, not wanting to think about that sick place.</p><p>“When an alpha mates an omega, often they will mark them with their teeth somewhere on their body to claim them. The mark is most commonly placed around the neck or shoulder area. This forms a special connection between the two and they become bonded mates. However, an alpha can mark an omega during intercourse, even without their permission. That’s why we take precautions to prevent that from happening.”</p><p>Nanako’s mind was reeling. She could be bound to an alpha against her will <em>that </em>easily? She looked down at her trembling hands. Images of Juuzou’s face flashed in  her mind. He made it pretty clear this last month that he didn’t really want her. Why else would he be avoiding her so much? If she had to have sex when she went into heat, then this was her only option. Her heart felt wounded. She had been so certain that she wanted Juuzou in that way. When she told him that, it must have meant something totally different to him because he doubtlessly knew about the binding. Now that she knew that she could be irrevocably tied to him, did she still want to? Just then, she had a sort of epiphany. She still wanted him. She loved him. She loved Juuzou. It hurt. It hurt so much. She wanted him but he didn’t want her. She sniffled, tears finally rolling down her cheeks, unchecked. Houshi reached out and placed a reassuring hand on Nanako’s shoulder as she cried.</p><p>“I… I’ll do it. I’ll come to the hospital.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>XIIIXIIIXIII</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The alleyway was dark, the metallic sheen of their briefcases the only thing visible as Juuzou quietly traversed the maze with his squad behind him. They had spent the day gathering information and pinpointing the location where the binge eater might show up. Juuzou signaled the others and they all dispersed, each heading to their designated stakeout location. He leaned against the brick wall beside a trashcan and looked up at the sky. The moon was full tonight. He thought of Nanako. Since what happened between them almost a month ago, he had been trying to stay away from her. She hadn’t approached him, and he decided that it was better that way. He had been extremely busy with all of his assignments of late, sure, but in staying away from her, he was trying to keep her safe and himself sane.</p><p>Nanako still had her whole life ahead of her. She didn’t need to be tied down to a nutcase like him. What could he offer her? He stared up at the moon, his mouth set in a deep frown. He didn’t have the strength to be near her anymore, nor the strength to stay away. He was caught in this limbo, watching her life as though he were in a fishbowl, trying to keep himself from getting too close. Thoughts of her ate away at his mind. He woke up sweating some nights after vivid dreams of tying her down, dominating her, and making her beg. Those days, he had to take care of himself.</p><p>He was a monster now. A ferocious beast hell-bent on claiming Nanako and molding her into his perfect little toy. He licked his lips at the thought. He was dangerous like this, and so he resolved to just keep as comfortable of a distance between them as their occupations would allow. She would move on and eventually find a suitable mate, and he would continue on with his life as he had before.</p><p>The sound of footsteps shocked him back into reality and Juuzou tensed, his hand tightening around the handle of his briefcase. He pulled down his night vision goggles that had been resting atop his head. Someone was walking by. It was a man. He had a woman with him, and they were talking about something. This had to be their guy. The intel they had showed that he favored young women. He would seduce them and then lure them away. Semen was always found at the crime scene, suggesting he raped his victims first. Sick bastard.</p><p>The two stopped and the woman seemed to be enjoying herself until she started screaming. He was trying to tear her clothes off. Juuzou pressed the button that unlocked his case and quickly yanked out his quinque, extending it as he lunged forward. The ghoul leapt away from the woman who fell to her knees crying. Abara quickly came to her aid, crouching down beside her.</p><p>Juuzou’s Jason slashed through the air so fast it almost couldn’t be seen, save for the glints of reflected moonlight along the blade. The ghoul was fast, avoiding every one of his lightning quick attacks.</p><p>“Ohhhh! You’re the investigators who hang out around this ward! I’ve seen you!” the ghoul said casually, jumping straight up as Nakarai and Mikage both came in from behind, narrowly missing him. He landed atop a light post and analyzed them. “Let’s see… one, two, three, four…” Tamaki was thwarted when the ghoul dodged his attack as well, landing on the corner of one of the buildings. “Five! This is fun!”</p><p>“He’s fast, sir!” Nakarai said, leaping back to stand next to his squad leader. Juuzou was quietly observing the ghoul’s movements.</p><p>“But isn’t there a sixth? Where’s that pretty little omega girl at?”</p><p>Juuzou scoffed under his breath and ran up to the wall of the building the ghoul was standing on. He hopped up, landing from surface to surface and then running up the last several feet of the wall, kicking off the edge and swinging his blade at the ghoul who dodged back once again. He finally released his kagune. It was a bikaku type, blocking one of Juuzou’s attacks while another section of it attempted to impale him.</p><p>“Getting serious, eh?”</p><p>Juuzou was quick, but he wasn’t landing any hits. All of the squad members aside from Abara joined them on the rooftop and surrounded the ghoul. He was able to deflect and dodge all of their attacks until Juuzou’s scythe finally got his shoulder, rending the flesh there and causing blood to spray out. The ghoul grunted in pain but managed to leap away from them, his wound already showing signs of healing.</p><p>“See ya!” he shouted, jumping down into the streets below. They all ran to the edge of the building and looked down. He was gone.</p><p>“Damn…” Tamaki said. Juuzou sighed and retracted Jason. Abara joined them then.</p><p>“I placed the woman in custody. They’ll take care of her. Where’s the ghoul?”</p><p>“He got away,” Juuzou said casually. “He knew who we were.”</p><p>“Yeah. He even mentioned that Nanako wasn’t with us, so he must have been watching us," Nakarai added.</p><p>They all packed up their weapons and suddenly Juuzou stopped cold, his face going pale as he looked up at the others. They all seemed to have the same realization at once.</p><p>“Nanako!” Juuzou shouted.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>XIIIXIIIXIII</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nanako laid on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. She heard her phone vibrating somewhere to her left, but she didn’t care to get it right now. She’d just taken a shower and wrapped herself in a towel before plopping down on her bed. She felt sad and overwhelmed. How was she supposed to handle this new information? Soon, she would be forced to have sex with whatever random alpha they paired her with at the hospital. Her heart ached. She didn’t want this. She didn’t want any of it.</p><p>She rolled over and stared at her phone. It hadn’t stopped vibrating on her nightstand for at least five minutes. Someone must have really needed to speak to her. She sat up and craned her neck to see who it was. Juuzou’s name was on the screen in big bold letters. Her breath hitched in her throat and she quickly snatched her phone. He’d hardly spoken to her at all in almost a month. What on earth could have happened?</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“Nanako! You need to get out of the house NOW! Get to a crowded public place! You are not safe there! We are coming as fast as we can!”</p><p>“W-wha!?”</p><p>She was trying to register what he was saying, quickly jumping off the bed and running to her closet for her clothes.</p><p>“Don’t try to hide or take anything! There is an S rated ghoul coming for you and he can smell you! Just get out! Run!”</p><p>Clothes be damned, Nanako turned and dashed for her door. Juuzou sounded really alarmed. He was always so calm. She stopped dead in her tracks and gasped when the door suddenly slammed shut and a tall man with dark eyes and black hair stood in front of it with a menacing grin on his face. She clenched the phone in her hand.</p><p>Juuzou was running down the street as fast as he could. He dashed all the way from the other side of town, his lungs burning from the combination of his exertion and the panic attack he was certain he was having.</p><p>“Juuzou…” Nanako’s trembling voice came through the phone.</p><p>“I’m… almost… there, Nanako! Hang on!” He choked out between breaths.</p><p>“Juuzou… he’s here.”</p><p>Juuzou exhaled sharply and willed his legs to move faster. Just one more block! He could be there in like thirty seconds! Nanako could hold her own in battle, but not if she was caught off guard in the safety of her own home!</p><p>“Nanako! Nanako, listen to me… I’m sorry… I’m so sorry! I’m almost there, so just try to defend yourself until I reach you!”</p><p>There was a loud crackling noise in the phone before Juuzou heard heavy breathing and a male’s voice cackling.</p><p>“How sweet, but it’s too late. Bye bye now!”</p><p>“DAMN IT!” Juuzou shouted as the line went dead and he finally closed in on his house. He threw the door open and lunged inside. “NANAKO!? NANAKO!”</p><p>He was screaming, his mind and heart racing, his breathing erratic. There was a noise upstairs and he dashed up the steps and down the hall towards her room. The door was locked. He slammed himself into it over and over again. The corridor was too narrow to swing Jason. When he door came off its hinges, he ran in and looked around. Nanako’s window was open, a breeze causing the blue curtains to sway back and forth. On the floor in front of him was a damp towel with Nanako’s phone lying next to it.</p><p>Juuzou let out an enraged snarl as the rest of his team burst into Nanako’s room, all panting just as heavily as he was. They looked around momentarily, assessing the situation.</p><p>“He already took her…” Abara wheezed.</p><p>Juuzou’s fists clenched around Jason and he slowly turned to face his team. They all looked at him expectantly, awaiting their orders.</p><p>“Alright, new mission… We’re going to rescue Nanako from that bastard.”</p><p>They all nodded their understanding, none of them willing to leave their fellow comrade behind.</p><p>Nanako was slung over the man’s shoulder and she punched his back over and over, knowing that it was futile. He was a ghoul. He was much stronger than she was. She couldn’t win. She felt humiliated. Her naked body shivered in the night air.</p><p>“You’re a feisty little girl, huh?” he said sardonically, laughing at her.</p><p>“LET ME GO!” she shouted, struggling against his strong grip. She wouldn’t go down without a fight!</p><p>“I know what’ll shut you up…” Nanako’s eyes widened as his alpha pheromones suddenly inundated her senses. Against her will, her body started to go limp, submitting to him. “I was right! I could tell by your smell that they must not have you on suppressants! Big mistake for an omega investigator, don’t you think?”</p><p>He threw her down on the ground suddenly and Nanako got the wind knocked out of her. They were inside of some kind of warehouse. She cursed herself, cursed her body for its weakness. Why now? Why was this happening to her!? Without suppressants, she was at the mercy of any alpha that decided to have their way with her. She hated it! She hated feeling weak and useless like this!</p><p>The ghoul smiled down at her and released his kagune, using it to hold her limbs in place, not that she was able to move much any way. Nanako was breathing heavily, sweat beading on her brow as she fought her baser instincts. The ghoul's red eyes roamed over her naked and exposed form. Nanako gritted her teeth and glared at him defiantly, trying to hide the embarrassment she felt.</p><p>He moved closer to her until his face was directly above hers and she could smell his foul breath. He smelled of rotting meat. Didn’t he ever brush his teeth?</p><p>“Hmmm… where have I seen your face before?”</p><p>She spit at him and he pulled back and wiped her saliva from his left eye with a haughty chuckle.</p><p>“Ah yes… that’s right. You were Big Madam’s little plaything!”</p><p>Nanako’s eyes widened at the mention of the ghoul's name. She struggled against him again, trying in vain to remove herself from beneath his kagune that held down her arms and legs. She arched her back, attempting to summon enough strength to move at least a little. It was futile. Nanako let out an enraged scream in the man’s face and he just laughed at her.</p><p>“Calm down, baby! It’s okay!” he said mockingly. “You’re a pretty little thing, aren’t you?” He looked her over, licking his lips. “Do you know what I do to pretty young women?” Nanako refused to answer him. Her eyes burned with fear and contempt and her fists clenched so hard that her nails bit into her palms, leaving angry red divots in her skin. “You see… I like to play with my food,” he said with a wry smile before trailing a fingertip down the center of her chest. Nanako shuddered at the implications of his words, grimacing in disgust.</p><p>“N-no! Please!”</p><p>“Awww! Where did that fire go? You were so tough and hateful just a few moments ago! You know what? Why don’t we try something you’re used to? What did she call it again…? Good girl points?”</p><p>A terrified whimper escaped Nanako then as she remembered all of the disgusting, terrible things Big Madam did to her. She started to thrash about, screaming. Tears were burning in her eyes and her throat. She didn’t want to go back there, but the depths of her mind were dragging her back any way and suddenly she was in that dark room with mama standing over her.</p><p>“That got a reaction, didn’t it? I used to attend some of her little gore fests, and I would bring her the goods she won at auction from time to time! She was really fond of torturing you in front of her guests!”</p><p>“Stop it!” Nanako choked out.</p><p>“Still got some fight left, huh?” He looked around and smiled when his eyes landed on a  nail that was lying on the dirty floor. He reached over and grabbed it, holding it up so that Nanako could see it. “Let’s cash in some of those good girl points, then!”</p><p>Nanako shook her head, teary blue eyes pleading with him.</p><p>“Suddenly so quiet! Why don’t you fight me some more!?”</p><p>The nail had to be at least three inches long and he dragged the sharp point of it across her skin and down her stomach. Her muscles tensed everywhere the cold metal touched. Nanako’s breaths were ragged, fear gripping her. <em>Why? Why? Why, why, why, why, WHY!?</em></p><p>He reached the supple flesh of her thigh and grinned maniacally at her as he stabbed the nail into her, pushing it in as far as it would go. Nanako screeched, throwing her head back and slamming it into the cement floor underneath her. She stared at the wall behind her, pupils narrowing. Her fingernails scratched at the floor. The ghoul hummed approvingly.</p><p>“My, my… now didn’t you say something to your mama whenever she punished you? What was it again?”</p><p>Nanako tried to form words, her voice coming out in choked, strained noises.</p><p>“Th… thank you …” she finally wheezed out. She was broken, her mind slipping away. The man grinned.</p><p>“What a good girl! I guess I should reward that behavior…”</p><p>He picked up another nail and immediately stabbed that one into her other thigh. A hoarse cry left her lips.</p><p>“What do you say?”</p><p>“Th… thank you!” she screamed, her eyes rolling back in her head. He laughed and unzipped his pants and dropped his hips between Nanako’s bloody and trembling thighs. The tip of his dick pressed against her and Nanako’s head shot up, her teary eyes locking onto his.</p><p>“N-no… please! Don’t do this!” she shouted, attempting once more to move away from him, her hips wriggling. He grabbed them roughly in his hands and pinned them to the floor.</p><p>“Hey now! This part isn’t so bad! You might even enjoy it!”</p><p>Nanako cried and struggled as she felt him prodding at her entrance.</p><p>“You can’t! My body… MY BODY BELONGS TO JUUZOU!”</p><p>She screamed it with every ounce of her energy she had remaining just as the man was thrown off of her, his body skidding across the floor.</p><p>“What the hell!?”</p><p>He looked up to see Juuzou standing over him, holding his scythe high in the air, a wicked grin twisting his mouth. He dropped it down and sliced right through the ghoul's face like butter, lopping his nose clean off. The ghoul screamed, blood spraying over the dirty cement floor. He brought his hand up to where his nose used to be only to have that lopped off too. He attempted to attack with his kagune when Juuzou raised Jason again and quickly stabbed him straight between his eyes over and over and over and over again. He continued long after the ghoul was dead, until his face could hardly be discerned from a pile of bloody ground beef.</p><p>He turned to Nanako who was still lying on the floor. Abara had thrown his jacket over her and was calling for an ambulance while the others were crouched around her. She was staring at the ceiling in complete shock. Juuzou walked carefully over to her and knelt down, attempting to brush her bangs from her tear-stained face when she suddenly flung herself away from his touch. She crawled away, curling up and holding her knees to her chest as she sobbed.</p><p>“No more, mama… I’m sorry… I’m sorry…” she mumbled under her breath.</p><p>It was gut wrenching seeing her this way. The rest of the squad watched the girl dismally, not knowing what to do for her. Juuzou made his way over to her again, dropping Jason. He crouched in front of her.</p><p> “Nanako…” he said gently. She didn’t answer him. She just tensed and held her knees tighter. He gritted his teeth. <em>How dare he… how dare he even so much as lay a hand on her!</em> He immediately pulled her into a tight hug, holding her head to his chest as she shook sobbed. After a few minutes, he felt her relax in his arms and he buried his face in her soft black hair.</p><p>“Na-chan… you aren’t there anymore…” he cupped her cheeks and lifted her face. “Look at me, Nanako.” Slowly, the girl opened her eyes and met Juuzou’s red ones. He watched the realization settle in as she took him in. “There you are…” he said softly, brushing her hair from her face.</p><p>“Juuzou…” Nanako whispered. He smiled at her.</p><p>“Yeah. You’re with me. I’m here.”</p><p>His voice and touches were exceptionally gentle, soothing her. Ever since the beginning… ever since the very first words he ever said to her, she thought his voice was beautiful. She loved him.</p><p>“J-Juuzou… Juuzou I…”</p><p>Her arms slowly encircled his neck. Juuzou hushed her softly as she slowly came back to reality and he started rocking her. Sirens were approaching. He pressed his forehead against hers, sweetly rubbing their noses together, and Nanako's eyes began to close. It was likely from a combination of blood loss, trauma, and hitting her head against the ground.</p><p>“Stay with me, little one,” Juuzou whispered. He continued to rock her back and forth, cooing sweet words and stroking her hair. The paramedics came in then and Juuzou released her to them. He watched them take her away. There was a pool of blood on the ground where she had been lying and he stared at it. Pure, unbridled rage boiled up inside of him.</p><p>“That sick son of a bitch!” he ground out, causing the others to look up at him. He picked up Jason again and wandered back over to the corpse before slashing it over and over again. Blood and gore flew through the air, splattering across the floor and over all of the tools and equipment that were scattered around. He wished he hadn’t killed the bastard so quickly! He wished he’d made him suffer just as he’d done to Nanako!</p><p>Juuzou raised his scythe again and stopped when a hand grabbed his. He turned to see Abara standing there. The taller man shook his head sadly.</p><p>“Sir… this ghoul is dead. I can understand how you must feel, but this won’t change anything.”</p><p>Juuzou’s hands shook with anger, but he slowly lowered his weapon. The other squad members worked on cleaning up the mess while Juuzou attempted to compose himself. If only he’d gotten here just a little sooner.</p><p>“Why don’t you head to the hospital, sir?” Abara said suddenly. “We can take care of things here.”</p><p>Abara flashed his superior a knowing smile. He’d seen their interactions over the months and knew that Nanako was very important to Juuzou. It was obvious to everyone in the squad that the two had a special connection.</p><p>Juuzou seemed to consider the proposal for a moment, his hands twitching around his quinque. He wanted to go to her. Every fiber of his being wanted him beside her right now and Abara could see it in his eyes.</p><p>“Go.”</p><p>With no reservations, Juuzou immediately turned and dashed out of the warehouse. All of the members of Suzuya squad smiled as they watched him leave. He was finally being honest with himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sweet Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I bring you: SEXUAL CONTENT! Lots of it! Enjoy!</p><p>Also, I do not know who the artist is for the picture I posted in this chapter, but it is just gorgeous! If you know, let me know in the comments!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>A dark room. The sound of children crying. Nanako sat in her spot on the floor and stared at the thin strip of light that peeked out from underneath the door. She reached out and touched the cold metal surface, a chill running through her. Footsteps sounded from down the hall. It wasn’t time to be fed. Someone was being let out.</p><p>Keys jingled in the door. Her door. Some days were good. She would get to play outside with the other children or was afforded the time to write in her journal. As one of the oldest, she was often tasked with keeping an eye on the others. Nanako thought she was doing well, trying to be on her best behavior. But she talked back to the director and was shoved in this small, dark room where all the bad kids go.</p><p>Why was this allowed to continue? Why wasn’t she being saved? She was bitter and angry. If her parents hadn’t died, she wouldn’t be in this awful place. She never knew what year it was, what time it was, or even how old she was. How long had she been here? How long would she remain? The door opened and the director smiled down at her.</p><p>“Alright, Nanako! Someone is here to see you!” she said sweetly. The director seemed to be a kindly old lady, but Nanako knew better. Her face was wrinkled and worn. Her white hair was pulled into a neat bun atop her head and she wore a long-sleeved green dress with a frilly white collar and a pearl flower brooch. Nanako always stared at that brooch while the director beat her, just trying to focus on something aside from the pain. She remained on the floor, glaring up at her with cold, piercing blue eyes. The woman’s smile vanished, and she grabbed a fistful of Nanako’s hair, yanking her up and eliciting a yelp from the young girl. “Come on you little brat!” she shrieked angrily.</p><p>Nanako struggled, but they kept her weak with lack of nourishment. The old woman dragged her down the hall and opened a second large, metal door with her free hand, throwing Nanako inside. She landed face down on the floor, coughing and trying to push herself up. There was a pair of ugly purple pumps in front of her and Nanako slowly looked up to see a heavyset woman with blonde hair and sunglasses on.</p><p>“Hmmm…” the woman hummed, yanking Nanako up by her arm. She grabbed her by her chin and examined her closely. “What striking blue eyes! My, my… she’s quite a prize, isn’t she? I like her spunk! She’ll be fun to break in!” the woman said in a gruff voice. What was she talking about?</p><p>Nanako wrenched her arm away from the woman and attempted to flee, only to be hit hard in the back of the head by something. She fell to the floor once more, groaning in pain. Her vision faded in and out as she fought to stay conscious.</p><p>“Then will you be taking this one, Madam?” the director asked.</p><p>“Yes! She will do nicely!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>XIIIXIIIXIII</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nanako shot up, panting heavily and looking around.</p><p>“What!?” she said in a shaky voice. A hospital room? The walls, ceilings, and curtains were all white. Bright sunlight streamed into the room through a large open window. There were flowers, teddy bears and cards all around her bed. She looked down at herself. She was wearing a blue hospital gown. What happened? Why was she here?</p><p>She strained to remember. The doctor’s office… she visited doctor Houshi. She went home and took a shower. She was on her bed. Nanako jolted when she remembered the ghoul. He took her to that warehouse and did awful things to her. She yanked down the white sheets to reveal her thighs. There were bandages wrapped around her legs where the puncture wounds from the nails were.</p><p>“Nanako!?”</p><p>She turned her head to see Juuzou standing in the doorway, a look of shock on his face.</p><p>“Juuzou!”</p><p>He ran to her and looked her over.</p><p>“I was only gone for ten minutes to get something to eat. I didn’t expect you to wake up in that time. Your heart rate is really high…” Nanako was still trembling. Her dream seemed so real. “Nanako… are you alright?” he asked, sitting down in the chair beside her bed.</p><p> “I… I don’t know… how long was I out for?”</p><p>“Almost two weeks…” Juuzou said grimly. “You were in really bad shape. You had a concussion from a nasty hit on the head and the wounds in your legs got really infected. But they managed to get you stabilized and you’ve just been sleeping.”</p><p>She was asleep for that long? Nanako looked over at the nightstand beside Juuzou. There were several empty water bottles, a book, and a blanket in the chair he was sitting in. How long had he been staying there?</p><p>“Juuzou… have you been coming to visit me often?” she asked, surprise in her voice. She recalled him avoiding her for a long time, and then vaguely remembered his scent, the sound of his voice, and his sweet touches at the warehouse that night. She blushed at the memory she wasn’t even sure was real.</p><p>“Yeah… I’ve been here every day.” Nanako gasped when he suddenly stood and wrapped his arms around her. “I was… afraid you weren’t going to wake up.”</p><p>Tears formed in her eyes. He was afraid? Her hands came up to rest on his back and she relaxed into the hug.</p><p>“I’m so glad you’re here.”</p><p>After a short time, he pulled away from her, his hand lingering in her hair for a few seconds before he sat back down in his chair and regarded her coolly.</p><p>“So… why did you seem so alarmed when I walked in? Bad dream?”</p><p>“Something like that…”</p><p>He could tell she was disturbed by whatever it was. It had her so rattled that her pulse on the heart monitor was still elevated.</p><p>“Do you want to talk about it?”</p><p>Nanako seemed to consider it for a moment. She sighed.</p><p>“I dreamt of… the orphanage,” she said finally, hands clenching.</p><p>“Hmm… I remember being told that you grew up in an orphanage, but nothing beyond that.”</p><p>“The orphanage, they… sold the children to ghouls.” Juuzou’s eyes narrowed and he waited patiently for her to continue. “When my parents died, I was brought there. It seemed like a normal orphanage from the outside, but inside it was hell. They kept us confined. Some of us were auctioned off, others were sold or killed. Big Madam came in one day looking for a new toy, and she found me. After I was rescued, I told the CCG about it and it’s since been shut down.” Nanako wrapped her arms around herself, visibly shivering at the memories. “That sick room they put me in… it was so small, and I ate my food out of a bowl on the floor like a dog. Something like that… I can’t believe it was allowed to continue for so long. I don’t know why I’m dreaming about this now…”</p><p>She frustratedly shoved a hand through her hair.</p><p>“You’re under a lot of stress,” Juuzou responded softly. “You’re safe now.”</p><p>Nanako turned her head to look at him, a small smile creasing her lips.</p><p> “Juuzou… you’re the reason I’m still alive right now. You’ve had to save me so many times…”</p><p>“I was actually going to talk to you about that.” She tilted her head to the side in confusion. “I’ve been conducting myself poorly around you since the beginning. I’m sorry. If I had been more vigilant and attentive, and actually acted like a proper squad leader, this wouldn’t have happened to you.”</p><p>“It’s because I’m an omega… I won’t be a bother to you anymore once I'm on my suppressants.”</p><p>“Is that what you think?” Juuzou said, his voice bitter. “That you’re a bother to me?”</p><p>“Well… You’ve been avoiding me all this time.”</p><p>“Nanako…” He leaned closer to her. “You’ve never once been a bother.”</p><p>“Juuzou…”</p><p>The door opened then and doctor Houshi walked in, smiling when he saw Nanako.</p><p>“You’re awake!” he shouted, running over to her bedside. “How are you feeling, dear?”</p><p>“I feel fine! My body is a little sore, though.”</p><p>“That’s to be expected," Houshi said as he began examining her. “You were injured pretty badly but you’ve been recovering nicely.” He flashed a light in her eyes. “You had a concussion. Are you having any cognitive trouble? Memory loss, confusion, anything like that?”</p><p>“No, I don’t think so.”</p><p>Houshi smiled down at her.</p><p>“Then you can probably even go home tonight, if you like.”</p><p>“Do you want me to let Haise and the others know you’re awake?” Juuzou asked.</p><p>“Sure!”</p><p>Houshi turned and headed for the door.</p><p>“I’m glad you’re feeling better! Let me know if you need anything!”</p><p>He bowed politely before leaving. Nanako looked back over to Juuzou who was sending out a few text messages to their friends.</p><p>“Juuzou… how did you find me? That ghoul took me so far out,” she asked suddenly.</p><p>“We had a couple of eyewitness reports from other investigators who were in the area. They said they saw a strange figure overhead and we figured it had to be him, so we followed it in the direction it was moving. The only thing that was on that side of town that would serve any kind of purpose for a ghoul was that warehouse.” His brows furrowed. “I’m sorry I didn’t make it sooner. If I had, then you wouldn’t have had to endure so much.”</p><p>Nanako shook her head and reached out, touching Juuzou’s fingers. He stiffened at the contact.</p><p>“You came… that’s all that matters.”</p><p>“Nanako… please tell me… did he…” He seemed to be trying to collect his thoughts, swallowing thickly. “Did he rape you?”</p><p>Juuzou’s gaze was intense as he waited for her answer. Nanako recalled the events of that night</p><p>“No… he almost did, but you showed up just in time.”</p><p>A melancholy smile touched his lips.</p><p>“I’m glad that I at least stopped that from happening.”</p><p>He wasn’t sure what he would have done.</p><p>“That ghoul…” Nanako started. “He recognized me. He said he used to bring Big Madam her goods from auctions and attend her parties. He… He acted out the same kind of torture she put me through… made me feel like I was really there again…”</p><p>A single tear rolled down Nanako’s cheek and Juuzou grasped her hand then. He was feeling so much right now and he had to calm the whirlwind of emotions inside of him before he could speak properly.</p><p>“Nanako… you're not alone anymore. I’m going to be by your side from now on. I’m sorry I wasn’t that day.”</p><p>She stared at him, her eyes wide. He would be by her side? A blush suddenly bloomed over her cheeks and she fidgeted.</p><p>“Oh! I… I…” Why was she so happy all of a sudden?</p><p>The door to the room opened again and all of Suzuya squad filed in and quickly huddled around her bed.</p><p>“We came as soon as the special investigator told us you were awake! It’s so good to see you well, Nanako!” Abara said with a relieved sigh.</p><p>“Thank you all for coming to see me! I'm… I’m sorry I let myself get into such a mess.”</p><p>Everyone fell silent for a moment, but Nakarai crossed his arms over his chest indignantly.</p><p>“You did the best you could with what you had, okay? You survived! That’s all that matters.”</p><p>Nanako looked down at her hands.</p><p>“I… just feel like I’m at such a disadvantage compared to you guys. I’ve let you down. Maybe I should just-”</p><p>Mikage cut her off, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder as he spoke.</p><p>“You are the star which completes our constellation. You cannot burn out yet. You will find your way in this universe. Until then, let us be your pillars.”</p><p>Nanako blinked up at him and everyone else turned to face him as well. Mikage was usually a very quiet man and she was certain that this was the first real thing he had ever said to her. Tamaki sighed.</p><p>“Uuuhh… I think what Mikage is trying to say, is that we all like you a lot. You’re an invaluable member of our team, and our friend. It’s okay to lean on us sometimes.”</p><p>It was then that Nanako realized she had been trying to do everything on her own. Fight her past, be a better person, face her fears and challenges… all by herself. Never once had she thought of relying on her friends for support. She was a member of Suzuya squad, and right now they were all here telling her that she was important to them and that they would fight <em>with </em>her, not just beside her.</p><p>She suddenly threw up her arms, tears streaming down her face and a happy smile curving her lips.</p><p>“You… you freaking dopes!”</p><p>They all looked at her, and then each other, and they grinned and Nanako braced herself for the giant group hug. Everyone, even Juuzou, threw themselves against her and despite her preparation, she felt like she was being crushed. But, it was worth it. They all laughed and Nakarai tousled her hair.</p><p>This was her family now. She really wasn’t alone anymore. Nanako’s heart was full.</p><p>When Quinx squad walked in, the hospital room became very cramped. Saiko practically threw herself at Nanako and cried into her chest.</p><p>“NANA! I’m so glad you’re okay!”</p><p>She patted Saiko's head.</p><p>“I wouldn’t die that easily!”</p><p>Haise grinned at her.</p><p>“You look well!”</p><p>“Yeeaaah… Mr. Sas was really worried about you. He was always like, 'Ooohh my! I hope Nanako is okay! Whatever shall I do?’” Shirazu mocked with a laugh.</p><p>Haise shook his head.</p><p>“I’m glad to see you’re okay, Nanako. Juuzou here scarcely left your side the whole time. We were kind of starting to worry about him too.”</p><p>Nanako blushed. She talked and laughed with everyone until late into the afternoon, stealing glances at Juuzou here and there. Her heart thudded in her chest. He seemed so fixated on her right now.</p><p>“You should come over and play some co-op games with me soon!” Saiko shouted with a grin. Visiting hours were coming to a close and Nanako nodded and waved to everyone as they were leaving.</p><p>“How am I going to take all of these cards and flowers home?” she asked with a giggle.</p><p>“I can donate the flowers to some of the other patients!” Doctor Houshi responded as he gave Nanako a last once over. She smiled.</p><p>“I think that would be nice.”</p><p>“Alright. Everything appears to be in order. You can leave as soon as you’re ready.”</p><p>Nanako thanked the doctor and Juuzou began helping her gather her things. She didn’t have anything on her when she was brought in, but over the last couple of weeks, people had brought her so many things in the hopes that she would wake soon. Juuzou shoved as much of it as he could into a bag that Houshi gave him and then headed towards the door.</p><p>“I’ll be out in the hall while you get dressed. Oh… and I told the rest of the squad to be quiet tonight because you needed your rest. They opted to go out for the evening so…” he paused, his face reddening a bit. “It’s just going to be us tonight.”</p><p>Nanako nervously swallowing the lump that formed in her throat.</p><p>“Oh! Alright!”</p><p>They’d been alone before plenty of times, so why did there seem to be a different atmosphere now? Doctor Houshi had left her with an outfit the hospital had on hand. It was just a white t-shirt and black shorts, and she was thankful that they were easy to put on.</p><p>When she stood, she was a little wobbly on her feet, but she could walk. She made her way to the door and out into the hall where Juuzou was waiting for her leaned up against the wall. He held out his arm and she grabbed ahold of it.</p><p>“Do you mind if we make a quick stop before heading home?” he asked softly. He seemed a little somber.</p><p>“Not at all. Where are we going?”</p><p>“You’ll see.”</p><p>He took her across the hospital and Nanako was a little confused. They stopped at a room and he slowly opened the door. Inside, there was a man lying on a bed. He appeared to be sleeping.</p><p>“Nanako…” he said, gently guiding her into the room. “This is Shinohara. My teacher.”</p><p>The realization slowly settled in as she watched the man sleep and suddenly Nanako was overwhelmed by a feeling of remorse. Shinohara was in a coma. She never knew. Shinohara was the one who taught Juuzou a lot of what he knows. He was the person Juuzou looked up to. Juuzou didn’t talk much about it, so Nanako just assumed that Shinohara was simply at a different branch office or something. Suddenly, his words from earlier hit her hard and hurt her heart. He was afraid she wouldn't wake up. Just like Shinohara. She bowed deeply, trying to hold back the tears as she did so.</p><p>“Hello, Mr. Shinohara. It’s nice to finally meet you.”</p><p>Juuzou smiled sadly.</p><p>“He will never wake up again. At least… that’s what the doctors told me. It was the Owl, three years ago. He took my leg, but we still managed to beat him. We never saw it coming. There were two of them, the second even more powerful than the last and it… it got Shinohara.”</p><p>“Juuzou, I… I’m so sorry.”</p><p>He laughed, a little bitterly.</p><p>“I didn’t bring you here to make you sad, Nanako. I just thought it was time you finally got to meet him.”</p><p>Juuzou remembered what he felt when they said Shinohara would never wake. He remembered his wife, the sad look on her face as she spoke to him. Despite missing his right leg from the thigh down, Juuzou had thrown himself from his wheelchair and bowed, his forehead pressed to the floor. He apologized profusely, blaming himself. The woman was gracious and kind. She knew what it meant to be the wife of an investigator. She knew that one day, Shinohara might not come home.</p><p>“It was my fault he ended up like this, and since that day… I thought that my only salvation was to vow not to let it happen to anyone else. I needed to grow stronger… more capable. I hope that I… can even be half the teacher he was.”</p><p>“I don’t think that Shinohara would blame you for what happened.” Juuzou looked over at Nanako. “And I’m sure that if he saw you now, he would say that you’ve grown into an excellent teacher. You lead your squad with grace, and you’ve taught me so much. Everyone in Suzuya squad… we all look up to you. And despite everything that’s happened… it’s because of you that it has all turned out okay.”</p><p>She grinned up at him and that smile took Juuzou’s breath away.</p><p>“You’re really… something else… you know that?” he said slowly. Nanako blushed. “Let’s go home.”</p><p>They both bowed respectfully to Shinohara before exiting the room and leaving the hospital. He didn’t say it, but Nanako’s words struck a chord with him. He could hear Shinohara now… telling him to quit blaming himself and keep moving forward.</p><p>Juuzou had called a cab and he helped her in before running around to his side. There was a comfortable silence between them as they rode home, but after just a few minutes trapped in close quarters in the car, Juuzou was starting to tense, his hands clenching. Her scent… Nanako’s scent was making him crazy. Was he just not used to it now because she’d been in that hospital for so long? Hospitals often employed aerosols that dulled the senses and diluted pheromones so that doctors and patients alike didn’t get overwhelmed. Perhaps his tolerance had just waned over the last couple of weeks.</p><p>He looked up and saw the driver stiffen. He was undoubtedly an alpha. Suddenly angry that another alpha was reacting to her scent, Juuzou mashed the button that raised the privacy glass between them and the front seat. Nanako looked over at him, confused. He turned his head slowly and when their eyes met, the feeling that welled up inside of her caused her to shrink back into the seat. She couldn’t tell if she was afraid of him or wanted him closer. Blood red eyes captivated her, possessed her, made her feel vulnerable, naked. Her breath caught in her throat. Her body became warm and pliant beneath his gaze. It reminded her of the eyes of a wild animal. A predator.</p><p>“J-Juuzou… I…”</p><p>He leaned in suddenly, his face so close she could feel his hot breath as he whispered to her.</p><p>“Why do you smell so fucking good?” He asked, but it seemed to be less of a question and more of an accusation. She let out a shaky breath and felt a familiar throbbing at the junction of her thighs.</p><p>The car came to a stop then and he immediately pulled himself back and got out. What the hell was he doing? He acted as though nothing happened when he helped Nanako out of the car. Her face was red as she followed him into the house and he helped her upstairs to her room. Juuzou and the other squad members had fixed her door while she was in the hospital. There was no sign that anything had ever happened in here. When they got to the bathroom, he stopped at the door.</p><p>“Are you going to be alright?” he asked her simply. Nanako nodded.</p><p>“I’ll be fine. Thank you,” she said with a smile.</p><p>Juuzou was about to close the door but stopped. He seemed to study her face for a moment.  </p><p>“Nanako… do you feel any different?” he asked. Nanako raised an eyebrow, confused.</p><p>“What? Well… I feel a little strange, but I was just asleep for two weeks!” she said with a laugh. “Maybe a little warm, but other than that, I feel fine.”</p><p>Juuzou nodded.</p><p>“Okay… I’ll see you in a while.”</p><p>He closed the door and left her room. Her scent was driving him crazy and he needed to get away from it. He made his way downstairs and plopped himself down on the couch, but he was restless. Fidgety. He got up and went to the kitchen, grabbed a glass out of the cabinet, and filled it with water.</p><p>He gulped it down and set the glass on the counter before leaning against it. There was a tingling sensation low in his stomach and his body was starting to feel like it was on fire. What the hell was wrong with him? He could still smell her.</p><p>Juuzou chewed his lip and poured himself another glass of water. His hand was shaking as he lifted it to his lips, and he gulped that one down too. A growl rumbled deep in his throat and he gripped the counter. He was hard, his erection pressing painfully against his pants. It was then that he realized he was being completely enveloped by her scent… her pheromones. He couldn’t get away from it. It was filling the house. All he could smell was her. All he could think about was her.</p><p>Juuzou attempted to clear his mind. He inhaled sharply when it hit him. Nanako was in heat. She was in heat and he was being thrown into a rut! He fell against the counter and held himself there, his arm accidentally knocking his glass to the floor, shattering it. He anchored himself in place, a deep, primal snarl escaping through gritted teeth. <em>Focus. Focus! Go outside!</em></p><p>He forced himself from the counter and towards the front door. It took every ounce of self control he had not to run up those stairs to her room right now. He shoved the door open and slammed it shut behind him, leaning over the railing outside. He inhaled huge gulps of fresh air. Haise… he needed to call Haise!</p><p>He pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw that he had fourteen missed calls from doctor Houshi. Before he could do anything else, Houshi called again and Juuzou quickly answered it.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“Suzuya-san! Thank God! Nanako isn’t answering her phone! This is doctor Houshi. Listen, I just got back some of Nanako’s test results from today. I shouldn’t have discharged her without seeing them first! The results show high concentrations of omega hormones. She’s going into heat, probably within the next twenty-four hours. You and her other squad members are alphas, and I am concerned for her safety.”</p><p>Juuzou’s heart was racing in his chest and he was having a hard time paying attention to what the doctor was saying.</p><p>
  <em>There’s an omega in heat in my house. Not just any omega… it’s Nanako. She’s in there right now and she’s…</em>
</p><p>“Suzuya? Can you hear me!?”</p><p>“I…”</p><p>There was a long pause. The only thing Juuzou could hear was the slight static in the phone line.</p><p>“Suzuya… she’s… already in heat, isn’t she?” the doctor asked grimly.</p><p>“Yes.” Juuzou responded, his voice strained. “What do I do!? I can’t…”</p><p>“Suzuya… listen to me carefully. An unmated omega in heat will drive any alpha in the vicinity into rut. When did she go into heat?”</p><p>“I…” Juuzou was trying hard to focus on the conversation. “Just now, I think…”</p><p>“Do you have anyone there to restrain you?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“You two are alone?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Okay. Listen… all alphas in the CCG are given one dose of tranquilizers for situations such as these. Do you know where yours is?”</p><p>Juuzou fought to remember. It was upstairs in his room.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Okay, good. Where are you right now?”</p><p>“Outside.”</p><p>“Okay. I want you to hold your breath as best you can and run inside and grab the tranquilizer and administer it to yourself. You cannot leave her alone while she is in heat. She needs you.” Juuzou groaned. The mental image of Nanako wet and needy for a dick inside of her was driving out all of his rationality. “Focus, Suzuya! Do that and then bring her here to the hospital. Nanako is already signed up for our caretaker program. They will take her and handle everything.”</p><p>“C-caretaker program?” Juuzou questioned.</p><p>“That’s right.”</p><p>He didn’t like the sound of it. A nasty feeling welled up inside of him, like a lead ball in the pit of his stomach.</p><p>“Tell me what that is, Houshi,” he growled through gritted teeth.</p><p>“Juuzou… I can’t really…”</p><p>“TELL ME NOW!”</p><p>The line was quiet for a short time before Houshi responded.</p><p>“Nanako will be assigned to an alpha here who will take care of her until her heat passes.”</p><p>Juuzou gripped the railing so hard he dented it. His body shook, the beast in him finally breaking free.</p><p>“What the fuck did you just say to me?”</p><p>Houshi was taken aback. The language used was so uncharacteristic for the young special investigator.</p><p>“Juuzou… I’m sorry if you didn’t know, but every omega must have sexual intercourse with an alpha when they go into heat. Nanako is in a lot of pain right now and she can become very sick if she is not attended to by an alpha.”</p><p>Rage. Juuzou took a long pause and attempted to calm himself just enough to speak.</p><p>“Houshi… your services won’t be needed.”</p><p>“What? Suzuya-san! Wait!”</p><p>Juuzou crushed the phone in his hand, dropping it in pieces onto the ground. He whipped around and went back into the house. He wanted to think about this rationally, but he was seeing red. Nanako was upstairs right now. She was in heat and probably… in pain. Nanako was in pain. He punched the wall, trying to gain some semblance of his sanity back.</p><p>“FUCK!” He shouted.</p><p>He darted upstairs and down the hall and shoved Nanako’s bedroom door open. He stopped momentarily in front of the bathroom, trying to decipher in his head what he was about to do and whether or not it was the right course of action. The beast won and he threw open the bathroom door. It smashed against the wall, doubtlessly leaving a hole.</p><p>His pupils narrowed into slits when he saw her. Nanako was leaning against the wall panting and totally naked. She heaved, her breasts rising and falling with each shaky breath. Her long black hair was still damp from her bath and it clung to her dips and curves. Her face was red and she was staring right at him, her pupils blown wide. Her own juices were trickling down her thighs.</p><p>“J-Juuzou…” she managed to moan out, and he shuddered.</p><p>“Nanako…” he said, his voice harsh and strained. “Houshi told me… you were planning on getting fucked by some other alpha?”</p><p>Her eyes widened and she whimpered softly. Juuzou’s pheromones demanded her compliance.</p><p>“I… No I… I didn’t…”</p><p>“You didn’t what?”</p><p>He stalked over to her, his steps purposeful and precise until he stopped right in front of her.</p><p>“Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!”</p><p>She was moaning and squirming against the wall, more of her juices leaking down her thighs as she clenched them closed. Juuzou was so close and he was completely unhinged. His pheromones were inundating her senses and her body was reacting so strongly to him.</p><p>“Tell me.” His voice was a harsh whisper as he hooked a finger beneath her chin and lifted her eyes to his. He was so beautiful. So incredibly hot. Crimson eyes blazed at her with a potent combination of possessive fury and lust. Those eyes matched his bobby pins and the red stitches that adorned his face. Jet black hair contrasted with alabaster skin. He glowered down at her and it was intense, but not cruel. He was never cruel to her. Nanako shuddered.</p><p>“I… I had no other choice! Doctor Houshi told me I would have to have sex with an alpha and… I knew you didn’t want me… so I accepted his offer to go to the hospital!”</p><p>“I didn’t want you!?” Juuzou stared at her in disbelief. Nanako looked away from him, even though his pheromones and her instincts told her to keep her eyes glued to his.</p><p>“You were avoiding me for so long I… I thought you wanted nothing more to do with me! Then I found out about the binding. It made sense that you didn’t want to risk being bound to me... I don’t want… to have sex with anyone else…”</p><p>The ‘else’ caught his attention and Juuzou’s face softened.</p><p>“Nanako…”</p><p>She looked back to him and lifted her trembling hands to grip onto his shirt.</p><p>“Juuzou… I love you. I love you so much it hurts! And… I just want you to love me too…”</p><p>Her knees buckled and he caught her, pulling her against his hard body.</p><p>“Silly girl…” he said softly, his mind clearing at least somewhat. “Don’t you see? I do love you… I always have.”</p><p>His voice was so soft and sweet. Beautiful as it always was. Nanako looked up at him, blue eyes shimmering with tears.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“The only reason I was avoiding you was because I didn’t want to hurt you… I was afraid of the monster I was becoming. Nanako…” he held her against him with his left arm while his right hand came up to lovingly caress her cheek. “I heard what you said when I saved you that night. About how your body belongs to me.” Nanako’s face turned even redder than it already was, and she awkwardly tried to look away, only to have her face pulled back by gentle fingers. “So, I’m going to take what’s mine. Do you understand?”</p><p>His voice lowered an octave. It was sweet, hot velvet in her ears, and she shuddered against him again, a small moan escaping her trembling lips.</p><p>“Y-yes…” she stammered.</p><p>“Good girl.”</p><p>He claimed her lips with his then, Nanako’s body instantly igniting from the contact. She grabbed onto him, hanging on for dear life as she felt like she was being swept away in a sea of raw emotion. Juuzou’s lips were gentle, yet firm against hers, and so hot. He shoved her against the wall, his hands pinning her her there. Nanako yelped and he slipped his tongue between her lips. Her hands tangled in his black locks and she moaned into his mouth as his tongue slid along hers in a sensual caress. His proximity above her allowed him to thoroughly dominate the kiss and his mouth clamped over hers.</p><p>Her body was in pain. There was a tight cramping sensation in her lower abdomen and she instinctually knew that the only way to sate the awful feeling was for Juuzou to take her. His saliva pooled in her mouth and she swallowed all of it eagerly. He tasted amazing to her and she felt like she couldn’t get enough. She wanted to hear him call her a good girl again. She never thought that she would be happy to hear those words after Big Madam and that awful ghoul that attacked her, but she didn’t think about any of that when he said it. It just made her hot and needy for him. She heard him groan. She was already so aroused, but he could smell the increase just then. He pulled his lips away from hers and licked her cheek.</p><p>“I’m gonna wipe them away…” he rasped.</p><p>“What?” Nanako questioned.</p><p>“I’m going to wipe his fucking fingerprints away and I’m never going to let anyone else touch you ever again!”</p><p>He was talking about the ghoul. His possessive pheromones flooded her body and mind and Nanako turned her head submissively, allowing her alpha access to her neck. He leaned in and ran his tongue gently over her pulse, eliciting a strained moan from her lips.</p><p>“This is mine…” he whispered, kissing and nipping at her collarbone. Nanako cried out, her breathing shaky and erratic. Her body trembled and quaked as his hands roamed over her hot skin, caressing everywhere they could reach. “And this is mine…” he breathed against her chest. She shuddered when his hot lips trailed across the swell of her breast. He licked the scar that was left from the needles that he pulled out the very first time he ever saw her. Beautiful... he thought she was beautiful then too, but it hadn’t occurred to him until much later. His hot breath lingered over her hardened pink nipple. “And right here.” His tongue darted out to flick against it and Nanako completely locked up and moaned loudly. “So sensitive…” He whispered before fastening his mouth around it.</p><p>Nanako’s fingers twisted in his hair and she cradled his head to her chest as he sucked the bud into his mouth, his tongue swirling around it and flickering against it. She couldn’t believe this was happening. Her whole body felt hot, burning. Juuzou trailed his fingers up her ribs, leaving fire in their wake before he gently cupped her other breast and pinched that nipple between his fingers.</p><p>“Ah! Aaah! Juuzou!”</p><p>Her voice was soft, breathless, and high-pitched. Her whole body was shaking. This was insane. She felt like she was about to orgasm just from him touching her nipples. Her legs threatened to give out again when Juuzou released her breast with a wet pop before dropping to his knees. He shuddered as he spread her thighs, gripping them hard and pulling them over his shoulders one at a time. Her bandages were off, and her wounds seemed almost healed, but he was still careful to avoid them. Nanako was now practically sitting on his shoulders with her back against the wall and Juuzou’s face between her legs. His eyes darted up to meet hers.</p><p>“J-Juuzou… this is… embarrassing…” she moaned between ragged breaths and the little sideways smirk he gave her made her want to let him do anything he wanted. Anything at all.</p><p>“Let’s see, now…” he hummed as he removed one hand from her thigh and brought it to her slit, spreading her lips with his fingers. She gasped at the contact, her hips bucking. “Embarrassed? But you’re so pink and pretty and wet for me…”</p><p>Why did he have to talk like that? Her back arched off the wall just from his words alone, pushing her closer to his face. She was so wet that her essence literally dripped from her and he licked his lips at the sight of it, his cock twitching with his arousal. She smelled so fucking good and he could only imagine that she tasted even better. A single finger slid straight down her pussy, grazing over her clit, and Nanako practically screamed.</p><p>“JUUZOU! Juuzou…! I…”</p><p>She couldn’t think or breathe or hardly speak. All of her thoughts and senses were solely focused on him. His scent, his pheromones, his touch, his eyes, his voice, his everything. She felt overwhelmed.</p><p>“Look at you,” he cooed softly, causing her to whine. “You’re so ready for me to touch you. This little pussy wants it bad, huh?” He was teasing her and Nanako tried to answer him, but she could only whimper. Where in the world had he learned to talk this way? “But you’re too embarrassed?” He dropped the playful tone. “Say you want it, Nanako.”</p><p>It was a command, and to her, his authority was absolute. Her small hands found their way to his face and she cupped his cheeks as she looked down at him, her thumb grazing over the stitches on his lower lip.</p><p>“I want it, Juuzou. Please…”</p><p>She said it clearly, her voice even. He looked her dead in the eyes as he dragged his tongue up her slit and Nanako threw her head back. Her body tensed and flames licked along her skin. His mouth was so hot against her.</p><p>Juuzou groaned. She tasted like heaven. He lapped at her hungrily, drinking her in. He licked long, languid strips from her quivering hole to her clit a few times before sucking the little bundle of nerves into his mouth. Nanako cried out, her hips bucking. She was grinding her pussy into his face, unable to handle the intense sensations he was making her feel. Her whole body tingled, and she didn’t know if she wanted it to continue or end. Her fingers tangled in his hair. His mouth was fastened over her clit, his tongue experimentally flickering against it as he analyzed her reactions.</p><p>He found it. In ten seconds flat, the alpha figured out what made her tick. Nanako’s entire body quaked as an intense pressure built up inside of her. Her legs were shaking, extending straight out as her toes curled. Her screams filled the bathroom, echoing off the walls and in his ears, only feeding the inferno that was raging within him. He was painfully hard, his hand moving to grab his erection, rubbing it through his pants in an attempt to quell his need just long enough to make this special for her.</p><p>He was just barely holding back the monster. His body was urging him to throw her down on the floor, fuck her and knot her. He wanted to split her open with his cock and see her bleed as he took her virginity. His other hand gripped her thigh tightly and he growled at the feeling of the soft, supple flesh against his skin.</p><p>“Juuzou! Juuzou, I’m...! I’m…!”</p><p>“Mhhhhhhhmmmm,” he hummed.</p><p>The pressure finally released, her entire body going rigid as she ground herself against his amazing, amazing tongue. Her mouth fell open and she screamed and shouted his name over and over again. Juuzou opened his mouth as her essence spilled from her and he swallowed it greedily, panting against her as he started losing his battle.</p><p>“Na… nako…” he ground out. She looked down at him. She was shaking and her face was bright red. “Are you… in pain?”</p><p>“No… I was, but I think my body… has calmed down a little for now,” she managed to get out between breaths.</p><p>“I’m glad.”</p><p>He pulled her legs off of his shoulders and lifted her up in his arms, carrying her out of the bathroom and to her bed. She could see him struggling and she touched the side of his face gently with her fingertips. He looked down at her, his eyes dark and pained.</p><p>“Juuzou… are you alright?” she asked. He set her down on her bed and stood in front of her. The only light in the room was from the moon through her window and what little light streamed in from the bathroom. Nanako’s eyes trailed from his handsome face and down his body to his erection straining against his black slacks. She gasped slightly, her eyes quickly moving back up to his face. Juuzou exhaled shakily, his hand gripping her bedpost.</p><p>“Nanako… I’d like to tell you that I’m about to take your virginity gently… But I think it’s more likely that I’m going to tear you apart…” he heaved, his voice harsh and strained. A shiver ran through her at his words. Much to his confusion, a sweet smile graced her lips.</p><p>“Juuzou, I want this. I want you. I know you’re struggling right now… I’m willing to accept you however you are.”</p><p> He stared at her in shock for a moment. She was so accepting of him and somehow, that hurt. He was about to do something terrible to her. She watched him intently as he began to undress. He shrugged off his black blazer and dropped it to the floor before unhooking his red suspenders and loosening the buttons of his white shirt. Nanako released the breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding when his shirt came off, revealing his lithe, toned body underneath. His skin was pale and red stitches descended down the center of his chest and between his ribs, disappearing below the waistband of his pants. There were the ones on his right arm that created a trail from his middle finger up to his elbow. A couple of random stitches adorned his right hip.</p><p>He was covered in scars, big and small, just like she was. No doubt, many of them were the result of the torture he’d endured. His pants were the next to go and he looked right in her eyes when he unzipped them and pulled them down with his boxers. Nanako’s body instantly reacted, tensing up at the sight of him. She just came and already she was throbbing and needy for him again.</p><p>He looked like a god to her. He was lean and toned. His muscles glistened with sweat in the pale moonlight. Her eyes moved down his body from his pectorals to his hips, following the trail of stitches that ended right above his hard cock which stood at full attention. She gripped the bedsheets in her trembling hands. It was thick, twitching with his arousal, and she found it hard to imagine such a thing going inside of her. More stitches wrapped around his left thigh like a snake coiling around a tree. On his right thigh was the seam where his prosthetic leg was attached.</p><p>Juuzou wasn’t the least bit shy. He stood before her with the same undisturbed confidence he always had. Nanako couldn’t hold back her whimpering and he smirked playfully at her. He approached the bed and sat beside her before turning his body to face her. He patted the bed between his legs, gesturing for her to come. Nanako shyly moved between his legs and yelped softly when he spread hers and pulled them around his waist, his hand pushing her body closer to his until she could feel his heat against her wet core. She blushed furiously, looking up at him with wide blue eyes. He gently touched her cheek with his fingertips.</p><p>“You just came, so your scent isn’t as strong. I’m not going to be able to hold myself back anymore once it spikes again. I’m going to loosen you up until then, okay?”</p><p> Nanako nodded, sliding her arms around his neck. He watched her, taking her in while his mind was still clear. His hands glided down her body and Nanako wriggled, gasping when she accidentally brushed her pussy against his hot member. She clenched her eyes shut in embarrassment. Juuzou smiled. She was cute.</p><p>“Nanako,” he said, trying to get her attention. He grabbed her ass then and suddenly pushed her into him and she cried out when he grinded his dick against her, sliding it right between her soaking wet folds.</p><p>“Ahh! Juuzou!” she moaned, her eyes snapping open to see him smirking at her.</p><p>“What are you so shy for? This is going inside you in just a little while,” he said in a husky whisper. He held her hips against him and repeated the motion. Nanako cried out, placing her hands on his knees and watching his cock sliding up and down her slit.</p><p>“Oh god! Juu… aaaahhhhhh…”</p><p>“Hmmm? Feel good~?”</p><p>He already knew the answer. Nanako’s legs tightened around him, her ankles locking behind his back.</p><p>“J-Juuzou… Juuzou, I want…” her head was lulling back, and he slid one of his hands around the back of her neck, coaxing her backwards and causing her breasts to push towards him invitingly. His other hand moved down, and he gently caressed the crease of her thigh.</p><p>“Tell me what you want, baby girl.” His voice was like warm honey. Nanako screamed when he took one of her nipples into his mouth and at the same time slid a single finger inside of her quivering little hole.</p><p>“HAH! Oh my… god…”</p><p>Nanako was staring at the ceiling, Juuzou’s hand behind her the only thing preventing her from falling backwards. Her hips jerked against his hand as he slid his finger in and out of her. Drool dribbled down from the corner of her mouth as she moaned and gasped. Her body trembled and shook, and she clawed at him. Juuzou released her nipple and pulled her up until her body was flush against his. She couldn’t stop the moans that escaped her and his eyes were fixated on watching them fall from her lips.</p><p>“You’re so tight, Nanako,” he whispered against her lips. Nanako gasped when a second finger entered her. There was a painful, burning sensation as he stretched her, making her wonder how his dick would feel. She shuddered when she thought about his cock stretching her open and Juuzou’s free hand gripped her hip tightly as a reaction to the sudden increase in her pheromones and the pulsing of her pussy around his fingers. Another wave was coming. He needed to prepare her fast before he lost it.</p><p>His fingers spread apart inside of her as he tried to loosen her tight walls. He curled them, pressing against a spot that made her jolt and cry out.</p><p>“Ohhh?” He grinned at her and repeated the action, deliberately and continuously rubbing her there. Nanako’s back arched and she hugged Juuzou’s head against her chest.</p><p>“Juuzou! Ohhh!”</p><p>He hummed softly and rested his head there on her chest for a short while, just listening to her racing heartbeat while he pleasured her. He couldn’t continue for long, though. He bit his lip hard, drawing blood as he inserted one more finger into her. Nanako was starting to tear up. She could hear Juuzou growling and snarling as he fought for control. He was gripping her hip so hard it hurt and she winced. She lifted his head with her hands to look at him.</p><p>“Juuzou… it’s okay. Just let go.”</p><p>He shook his head, red eyes boring into hers with a darkness that sent a wonderful shiver up her spine.</p><p>“If I let go… I’ll hurt you…” he choked out. She smiled and pressed her forehead against his.</p><p>“I can take it. I’ve survived worse. Please… make love to me.”</p><p>As if those words were the apparatus needed to cut the last string that held him together, Juuzou snapped. She could see the carnal need flashing in his eyes as he removed his fingers from her and sucked them into his mouth ravenously like her juices were the most delicious thing he’d ever tasted in his life.</p><p>He shoved her backwards and she landed on the plush, blue comforter and looked up at him with fear and love in her eyes. She was afraid, but she also wanted this more than anything. He pinned her hips, his own nestling between her thighs and Nanako gasped when she felt the head of his cock push against her entrance. One of her hands rested on his back while the other fisted in his soft black hair. He was breathing so hard and looking at her with such severity in the depths of those crimson eyes. He was really about to do this. A small voice in his head was screaming at him to slow down and savor this moment. The other, louder voice told him to take her now. Claim her. Rip away her virginity and make her irrevocably his. He wanted to defile her.</p><p>“Nanako… love… you…” He managed to grate out just before he slammed into her. Nanako sobbed loudly as Juuzou brutally tore through her innocence and buried himself all the way to the hilt inside of her. Her fingernails dug into his back, drawing blood. Tears stung her eyes and flowed down her cheeks. She vaguely registered Juuzou’s arms wrapping around her body, holding her close to him as he willed himself to be still. Just for a little while. For her. He trembled with the effort.</p><p>“I’m sorry…” he hissed through gritted teeth. An alpha in rut was dangerous… deadly even. And the one most at risk? Whatever poor little omega made them that way. Juuzou growled. What a fucked up world this was when a sweet, innocent omega could set off something so violent within an alpha without even meaning to. He hated himself right now. Hated that she was crying into his neck because of something he did.</p><p>“Nanako… relax… please…” Juuzou whispered. She was clenching hard around him, and he knew it would only cause her more pain if he moved with her the way she was.</p><p>“I… I’m trying!” she cried. He kissed her then, soft and sweet. Her small, fragile body was enveloped in his embrace and she trembled, her legs winding tightly around his waist. She could feel him twitching inside of her. Her walls were tight, hot, and velvety soft around Juuzou’s cock and it felt nirvanic.</p><p>He pulled away from her and sat back just enough to look down and see where they were connected. His breath hitched at the sight of Nanako’s pussy spread so beautifully around his cock, her juices and blood coating him. His hands fisted in the blanket. He took her virginity. She was his. Nanako saw the look of awe on his face and she managed a smile and reached her hand towards him. He took it, twining their fingers together and looking back into her eyes.</p><p>“Nanako… does it hurt badly?” he asked her gently. She shook her head.</p><p>“Not anymore. Hey Juuzou... I finally get to be one with you!” she said sweetly.</p><p>Juuzou’s hips snapped forward without him meaning to and Nanako mewled, her hand tightening around his.</p><p>“I'm sorry! I just… you say things like that when I’m already so…”</p><p>He was straining so much. Nanako pulled his hand and he went with the motion until his body was pressed against hers again and their noses were touching.</p><p>“Move, Juuzou… It’s okay.”</p><p>He let out a shaky breath and watched her eyes as his hips pulled back and then pushed into hers with as much gentleness as he was able. They both gasped. His hand gripped hers tightly, the other tangling in the sheets beside her head. The doctor was right. Juuzou’s pheromones were calming her down and the cramping feeling in her lower abdomen was gone now that he was inside of her. Her own pheromones, on the other hand, were getting stronger by the second and only making Juuzou wilder.</p><p>“Nanako…! Bite me!” he growled, putting his shoulder in her face. She was confused but did as she was told and put her teeth around the meaty part of his shoulder right next to his neck. His hips pounded into hers then and she screamed, biting down. The bed shook and creaked as he fucked her hard and fast. Juuzou was gone now. His hand pushed hers into the mattress and she held on for dear life trying to keep up with his violent thrusting. She could hear him growling in her ear. Instinctually she knew that it was a warning. An alpha asserting dominance over his omega, and her body reacted accordingly.</p><p>She let go of his shoulder, his blood staining her lips. Her head fell back against the bed as she moaned loudly and arched her back. Her hips bucked into his, allowing for deeper access. He made a primal, guttural sound in her ear, denoting his approval. Nanako felt like she was going crazy. The potent combination of Juuzou’s pheromones, him inside of her, the way he moved, the noises he was making… it was overwhelming her senses and it just felt so good. The pain was almost completely gone and now she was a trembling, screaming mess beneath him as he ravished her, making her feel pleasure like nothing she’d ever felt before.</p><p>He was moving so fast, surging into her so hard she would have thought that it would hurt. She was a virgin, but she was still an omega in heat and her body accepted his willingly as if it was always meant to. She could feel the head of his cock hitting her cervix with every thrust, the slight discomfort inconsequential as she focused on every inch of him sliding in and out of her. Her bed groaned under the pressure, the wooden headboard knocking against the wall over and over and she momentarily wondered if it would break. Juuzou’s strength was enormous and he drove into her with such force that she definitely thought it was possible. How could anything feel this amazing?</p><p>“J-Juuzou! It feels good! It feels so good! I… I can’t! Ahhh!” She was close. So close. She wound herself tightly around him, trying to anchor herself to something as she felt the world break away around her until all that was left was just the two of them. She could hardly even breathe through all of her screaming. She felt his teeth graze her neck and obediently turned her head to the side to give him better access. “Please! Ah! Please mark me! Make me yours! I want to belong to you, Juuzou! Hah!”</p><p>His teeth sank into her skin then and he growled low and fierce. That was it. Nanako cried out as she came, her essence coating Juuzou’s lower half and dripping down his balls. She could feel herself being bound to him and suddenly there was nothing without Juuzou. No warmth, no light, no love. She felt like she’d always belonged to him and she was completely filled in mind, body and soul by him at this very moment. Juuzou forced himself away from her neck and lifted up on his arms to look at her. They both felt it.</p><p>His mind was suddenly tranquil like a still lake on a cool winter morning and he stared into her eyes with so much love that Nanako thought she was going to melt. His hands cupped her cheeks and his hips slowed their brutal pace slightly. Now that he bound her, the demon was momentarily sated. He kissed her softly, tasting his own blood on her lips. His movements were becoming jerky and uneven.</p><p>“Nanako… I’m going to cum soon…”</p><p>He was trying to warn her, uncertain if she was aware of what was about to happen.</p><p>“Cum in me, Juuzou! Fill me with your love!” she shouted breathlessly.</p><p>He growled and grabbed her hands, pinning her wrists above her head as he sped up again. The sounds of his hips slapping against hers, her loud moans and the sloppy wet noises of their joining filled the room</p><p>“Fuck!” he hissed through gritted teeth. “You keep saying things like that and it just makes me want to mess you up!”</p><p>“Juuzou! JUUZOU! Haaaaaaahhhhhh!”</p><p>Juuzou zeroed in on the bleeding bite mark on Nanako’s neck and it sent him over the edge.</p><p>“Mmmnnnngh… hah! Nanako!”</p><p>Nanako felt like she was sent to another plane of existence. Juuzou’s hips stuttered before he shoved inside of her as deep as he would possibly go. She could feel his cum pouring into her and filling her womb, warming her insides. The base of his cock started to swell and Juuzou let go of her wrists and gathered her up in his arms, holding her tightly as he knotted her. Nanako knew it was coming and she braced herself, but he stretched her so much so suddenly and she felt like she couldn’t take it.</p><p>“Juuzou! It… ah! It’s too much!” she whined and clawed at his back, her hips trying to move away from him.</p><p>“Shhhh little one, you’re okay… your body is made for this. You’ll adjust. Just relax, baby. Relax.”</p><p>His voice was calm and gentle, soothing her. He brushed his lips against her temple and Nanako nuzzled her face against his, crying as she tried to do as he said. His knot finally stopped expanding and he was locked inside of her. After a couple of minutes, he could finally feel her loosening up and he hummed softly. Nanako turned her head to the side so that she could face him. Juuzou’s blood red eyes gazed into hers with unreadable intensity. His hand reached for her and threaded through her black hair.</p><p>“I… I never thought that I would ever… feel this way about someone,” he murmured. The look of wonder on his face made her heart turn over. They stayed like that until his knot receded and he pulled out of her, a mix of their cum pouring from her and pooling on the bed. Juuzou thought she was more beautiful now than ever before and he bit his lip at the sight.</p><p>Nanako was a complete mess. Her hair was tangled and disheveled, flowing across the bed in ebony waves. Blue eyes sparkled in the moonlight, looking up at him like he was the most precious thing in the world. Her porcelain skin was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and her neck bled from his mark. His cum was leaking out from between her legs. This is exactly how he’d been wanting to see her for the last month.</p><p>“Wow…” Nanako said in complete amazement of what just happened.</p><p>“Nanako… I’m sorry. I really wanted that to be different…”</p><p>She sat up and leaned forward, resting her head on his shoulder.</p><p>“What are you talking about? That was perfect.”</p><p>Juuzou smiled and breathed in her scent. She was so accepting of him. What did he ever do to deserve this?</p><p>"I hope I didn't hurt you too badly."</p><p>"I'm fine. I promise. I love you."</p><p>Nanako kissed his cheek softly and he leaned into it.</p><p>“I love you too." They sat there for a bit before he hopped off the bed. "Well... are you hungry?” he asked suddenly with his usual playful grin. It was strange to her seeing him act so silly and normal after what just happened. As if he was thinking the same thing, his eyes narrowed, and he gave her that sideways smirk that made her heart pound. “Or… I could take another bite out of you, if you like.”</p><p>“Oh! I… I…” Nanako covered her face with her hands, suddenly feeling shy. Juuzou laughed.</p><p>“You’re cute, Nanako. But I was just kidding! Your heat lasts for a few days, right? You’re going to need your energy!” Juuzou said with a wink, grabbing her by her hand and pulling her off the bed. Nanako’s legs felt like jelly and she fell against him. She giggled and tucked a stray hair behind her ear.</p><p>“I suppose you’re right, if the rest of it goes anything like this.”</p><p>“Mhmm! Can you walk?”</p><p>“I think so…”</p><p>Juuzou took her hand in his and lead her to her bathroom, sitting her down on the edge of the tub.</p><p>“I’m going to make this quick because we still need to eat, and I don’t know when another wave is going to hit,” he said matter-of-factly as he grabbed a washcloth from the cabinet and squirted some soap on it. Nanako watched him curiously. He wet the cloth with warm water and then sat down on the edge of the tub beside her and pushed her hair out of the way of her neck. “Does it hurt?” he asked, referring to his mark. It was right where her neck met her shoulder, on the same side where she had bitten him. Nanako shook her head.</p><p>“No. It just feels warm.”</p><p>He smiled and dabbed at it with the cloth. The holes his teeth left weren’t overly deep, but it would definitely leave a scar. He couldn’t stop himself from smirking at the thought. He wiped the blood off and then got a new washcloth and started wiping her body down. Nanako blushed.</p><p>“J-Juuzou… you don’t have to do that!” she said nervously.</p><p>“Hmm? You don’t want me to?”</p><p>“It’s not that…” She loved it. “You’ve just already done so much for me.”</p><p>“Isn’t an alpha supposed to take care of their omega when they’re in heat?”</p><p>The way he was looking at her suggested that it was a genuine question, but Nanako only heard the part where he called her <em>his </em>omega. It all seemed so surreal. The damp cloth smoothed over her heated skin, washing away the proof of their love making. When he reached her thighs, he carefully brushed over her wounds, bending down and placing a soft kiss on each one. A familiar shiver ran through her and by the time he reached between her legs, her pulse was up and she was red faced all over again.</p><p>“You’re really sensitive, Nanako…” Juuzou said lowly. Nanako tried her best to hold back a whimper when the cloth rubbed against her, but he already knew, his eyes meeting hers briefly as he cleaned her. He finished up and tended to the bite mark on his own shoulder and then promptly exited the bathroom with Nanako following close behind. She grabbed a t-shirt out of her dresser while Juuzou pulled on his pants from earlier, and they went downstairs to the kitchen.</p><p>“I guess I need to call work tomorrow about my time off,” Nanako said as she took a seat at the table. Juuzou was sweeping up the broken glass from earlier and then took out some ingredients and began making sandwiches. The house was dimly lit by the streetlights outside and her eyes roamed over the hollows and dips of Juuzou’s toned back as they were accentuated by the shadows. He was gorgeous.</p><p>“That won’t be necessary. I’ve got the authority to grant you time off, silly~!”</p><p>“Oh!” Nanako giggled. “I hadn’t realized, sir!”</p><p>Juuzou shot her a playful grin and set her sandwich down in front of her before taking a seat beside her.</p><p>“Sir, huh? You know… it has a different ring to it when you call me that.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Mhmmmm. I kinda like it,” he said and finished off his sandwich. Nanako laughed.</p><p>“What’s next? You making me call you master?”</p><p>She didn’t hear a response. It was deadly quiet in the house. Nanako looked up from her plate and met Juuzou’s eyes. The look she saw there had her thighs clenching together. He was staring at her with that unreadable expression again. It was at these moments that she could see the madness in him. It should have probably scared her, but it didn’t. She felt calm and safe with him.</p><p>Juuzou sighed and folded his hands together, resting his chin on top of them. A car passed by outside, casting a darkness over his face and giving him a wicked appearance, red eyes glinting.</p><p>“I have thought about tying you up and making you submit to me every day for over a month and a half. I want to own you, Nanako. Every bit of you.”</p><p>He was speaking so casually that it belied his intentions. Nanako shuddered. Why was something like that turning her on? Surely it wasn’t normal. Then she realized… <em>she </em>wasn’t normal, and neither was he. Both of them were hurt, broken, and a little crazy. She looked back down at her empty plate, blushing.</p><p>“Juuzou, I… I haven’t felt right since I’ve been away from the orphanage and Big Madam. I’ve spent most of my life in captivity, always owned by someone and… I think I prefer it that way…” She was embarrassed. How crazy would she have sounded if she were to say that to anyone else besides Juuzou? He was the only one who could possibly understand her. He, too, was tortured by Big Madam, and his time in captivity made him crave control. They were like two sides of the same coin.</p><p>They locked eyes, an understanding settling between them. Juuzou licked his lips and smiled at her. That smile seemed dangerous to her.</p><p>“So… if I tell you to call me ‘Master’?”</p><p>“Then I’ll call you ‘Master’.”</p><p>“And if I wanted to turn you into my little plaything?”</p><p>“I would accept with no reservations.”</p><p>Juuzou’s voice lowered an octave, eyes darkening.</p><p>“And if I wanted you to follow all of my orders?”</p><p>“Then I would do as my alpha says.”</p><p>“You’re going to get the chair all wet, Nanako,” he said huskily and Nanako inhaled sharply. Her pheromones were spiking again and now he could not only smell her arousal, but he could feel it through their bond. Nanako’s face was red and her breaths were becoming shallower. “Are you gonna come over here and sit on my cock like a good girl?”</p><p>She moaned, her hips wiggling in her chair. She was nervous and shy, but she wanted him so badly. Juuzou raised his eyebrows and beckoned her to him with a wave of his finger. She immediately stood up and walked over to him and he unzipped his pants. When his cock sprang free, Nanako looked down at it momentarily and whimpered. Juuzou took her hand and gently pulled her to him. She straddled his lap and he appreciated the fact that she only had a shirt on. He could feel how hot she was for him and it was making him lose his cool. Nanako placed her hands on his shoulders and lowered herself down onto him. He reached down and adjusted his dick so that it was lined up with her and she cried out softly when the head pressed against her tight, wet hole. He started to sink inside of her, and Nanako could feel every centimeter of him as he spread her open</p><p>“There you go… that’s it…” he whispered hoarsely as he watched her hips drop until her ass was flush against his thighs and he was completely sheathed in her warmth. “It feels so fucking good inside of you, Nanako.”</p><p>Unable to deny her body’s demands, Nanako began to move, rocking her hips back and forth against him and mewling softly every time his dick pushed back inside of her. Juuzou grabbed the hem of her black t-shirt and pulled it up. Nanako raised her arms to let him take it off of her and he tossed it on the floor before resting his hands on her hips. He was completely enraptured by her, and Nanako felt so heated beneath the scrutiny of his gaze. Her breasts bounced invitingly each time she dropped down on him and he couldn’t stop himself from leaning in and taking one of her hardened nipples into his mouth.</p><p>Nanako cried out and wrapped her arms around his head. His hands on her hips coaxed her to move faster and he groaned erotically against her breast. Nanako was losing her mind. Juuzou released her nipple and watched her with a pleased smile on his face as she slammed herself down on him over and over again.</p><p>“Ah! Ahhhh Juuzou…”</p><p>“Uh-huuuh~?”</p><p>“Oh, it feels good! It feels so good!”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>He shoved his plate aside and suddenly lifted Nanako up and threw her down onto the cold, wooden surface of the table. She gripped the edges, bracing herself. Her ankles locked behind his back and he immediately started pounding into her, causing her to scream loudly each and every time his cock hit her cervix.</p><p>“Mmmmm hah! I love this so much! Oh my god!” her voice was shaky and high-pitched, and it was music to his ears.</p><p>“I can feel you clenching me. You’re about to cum, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Mmmmmmmmnngh!”</p><p>She was too embarrassed to say it but Juuzou wouldn’t have it. He grabbed her thighs roughly in his hands and pulled her knees over his shoulders, surprising her. He was somehow even deeper inside of her as he leaned over her, folding her legs into her chest. Nanako stared up at him bewildered and then gasped when he started fucking her again, fast and hard. She couldn’t hold back the loud noises that escaped her, and he grinned down at her devilishly.</p><p>“Say it, Nanako~!”</p><p>His voice was melodic and teasing. Nanako’s mouth hung open and she was drooling, her thighs shaking against him. He adjusted his hips just right so the head of his cock grinded mercilessly against her g-spot with each and every thrust. By the shit-eating grin on his face, he knew exactly what he was doing and Nanako was completely helpless. That wonderful pressure and heat pooled low in her belly again and her body tensed as she got closer and closer to the edge until she finally cracked.</p><p>“Haaaaaah! Juuzou! Master! Good! It feels so good! I’m gonna cum! I’m cumming! Juuzou! Juuzoooouuu!”</p><p>“That’s my girl! Cum for me, Nanako! I want to watch you fall apart!”</p><p>His voice was so erotic in her ears and the pressure that had coiled inside of her finally released. Nanako's orgasm washed over her in waves of unbridled ecstasy. She squirmed and writhed beneath him and her juices covered him, making him shudder. He came, hard. How could anything feel so amazing? He couldn’t think. He couldn’t breathe. His cum filled her to the brim and he was knotting her again. This time, Nanako was ready. It still felt a bit uncomfortable, but the pressure it was putting on her g-spot caused her to rake her fingernails down his back as she suddenly came a second time.</p><p>“Fuck…” Juuzou whispered blissfully at the feeling of her nails on him and her walls pulsing and clenching around his knot. He moved her thighs off his shoulders so that he could lay his body against hers and Nanako immediately pulled his face to hers so that she could kiss him. They held each other for a while until his knot softened and he was able to remove himself from her depths. Nanako’s body was lying limp on the table, completely spent from their love making.</p><p>“I think… we should probably clean this table off,” Nanako said thoughtfully. He laughed.</p><p>“Yeah… Probably. But…” he helped her up and pulled her body against his. “You’re not satisfied yet, are you?”</p><p>The impish smirk on his Juuzou’s face and the way her very being ignited in response told Nanako that this would be a very eventful first heat.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apologies if you see any grammatical errors! I proofread before posting, but I often don't catch at least a few until I do a final proofread after it's already posted! To get the best experience, if you notice I've just posted a chapter, wait at least an hour before reading it and it should be error free!</p><p>Hope you enjoy it! Feel free to leave comments and kudos if you did! Fun fact! I actually wrote two separate versions of this story. The first one was almost exactly the same but without the A/B/O dynamic. It felt like something was missing and so I altered it and I think that it adds spice to their relationship. This is the first work of its kind that I've ever written. Stay tuned for more chapters to come!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>